The Best Witch and the Best Holidays
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Sequel of The Best Witch. What happened during summer holidays before our dear witch Imogen Drill had become Cackle's teacher? Portrayed by Claire Porter, as always. There has a wonderful witch the future teacher is more than happy to spend all free time with. R, but any below ratings as well.
1. To-do List

A/N: It happened very accidentally and I could not resist urge to write continuation of The Best Witch. Although almost all TWW fan-fictions I've written and many of ones I shall write are/will be connected with TBW a bit (my idea about how ID/H.B. started), I want to 'patch up' some holes. I tried to make this interesting; hope my attempt succeeded.

XXX

Imogen Drill looked at the other side of bed, smiling widely. She was not going to hide how happy she was. It seemed right for her, although things had led to this state quickly. However, the beginning needed time, and the result worth every month of it. Reason of her happiness named Constance Hardbroom was sleeping still.

The lass glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was quarter minutes to nine A.M.

Soon, the potions mistress opened her eyes.

'Good morning, dear.' Imogen greeted the witch and smiled.

'Good morning to you too, Idgie,' the reply followed.

Constance could not resist a smile of her beloved witch and smiled back. 'I was not very emotional partly until you drilled a way to me. Later, after our mutual confession at least, it was very difficultly for me to act as if nothing happened. I was your teacher and form mistress, but you gave me too much. I'm a logician, but I became a very emotional person because of you. When we're alone, I see no logical reasons why I must not.'

'You see no reasons why you must not what?' The lass asked, although she knew very well what Constance meant. There was time when Imogen didn't know at all what was going on in her then form mistress' mind. Their private lessons have let Imogen to know the witch better somehow. She wanted to hear how Constance will say these amazing words.

'...to do whatever we'll want.' Potions mistress finished.

'I suppose I drilled a way to you too deeply.' Before first evening, Imogen could not believe that her former 'form mother' form mistress can suggest her to do anything. At the other hand, she thought about what happened almost two days ago in the Potions Laboratory... No wonder that it led to 'something' in the late evening and there was suggestion about anything can happen too.

'You probably have no idea what I have in addition to being very emotional.' Constance grinned. 'I do not deceive anybody', she added.

'You said this in the laboratory, as response to my "The school will be empty in few days and..." There was also "maybe not 'and'" before this wonderful phrase.'

'I asked you whether or not holidays have started and then we said following things.' Constance reminded.

'I know we could not imagine things to happen so quickly, but... Didn't you want something to happen or not? I mean, when you said about my old room.'

'You haven't realised what your "too deeply" means, yes? Maybe I need to give you a little proof?'

Imogen was about to answer, but she had no time; because Constance wanted to give her this proof straight away; although it was definitely not a straight way. She moved to Imogen very closely and kissed her on the lips passionately. The lass responded on the kiss...

The hot kiss might rival with the current weather which would lost, in spite of it was a warm August day.

'Dear, it was...' The Flying teacher tried to find words to explain what she had experienced.

'As I said, I wanted to give you a little proof.' Constance replied while she stroked tenderly Imogen's cheek by a forefinger.

'A little proof?! Are you joking? It was a biggest proof, something I could not even wish about; because I have never thought here can be something else except my admiration.'

'No, my dearest, it was a little proof.'

'Ah...Oh...You mean...' Imogen was shocked; because she realised what Constance meant. 'My innocent glances, stares and smiles led to this which is only part of something bigger?'

'I said in first evening that you had no idea what your a bit seductive looks and smiles had led to. I have lifted a veil partly. You should be used to it.'

'How can I be used to something when I know only part of it?'

'It will happen with time, just be patient.'

'If you went crazy a bit, it does not mean I want too. As I have realised, I made you very emotional, not having any idea about it. This also includes the fact that you cannot resist, here's no patience.'

'Yes, but I don't went crazy. You cannot resist too, and I know it very well. Didn't we become a bit closer because of our lessons? I could not bear that you were away from Cackle's during these years, but didn't this was a reason why our first kiss was so amazing?'

'"A bit closer?" No, Constance, it was "a bit closer than any possibility for a teacher and a pupil" that led to moral and physical closeness which has no bounds, wasn't it? On a good note, we need not be away from each other again, which makes me very happy. The kiss was amazing, but if sum what you said in the laboratory, it was start of our relationship, so patience needn't be here.'

'The fact that we'll not be parted makes me happy too.'

'I'm going to have some enjoyment.' Imogen thought before she reached her hand out to the potions mistress and running it from the middle of Constance's leg up to her hip, put up the nightgown at the same time. They weren't covered by anything already, and it was unnecessarily because the weather was warm.

'Impatient, dear?' The Potions teacher liked the start and was sure it was only the beginning.

'Maybe I want to show some proofs of what you're doing to me? I love you very much and...'

'Oooh,' Constance breathed out when Imogen had reached her hip.

Some time passed, and the lass was about to stop her caresses, but then happened something she couldn't think about even. Constance seemed to forget the word 'patience'; it was out of her vocabulary, at least towards herself. She put up another side of her nightgown, and put Imogen's other hand on her now bare other hip.

'Don't think you'll finish too soon what you started. We both like it very much.'

Caresses continued...

'If you think our first kiss was amazing only because we had been away from each other... No, all the passion of our acts was not only sum of emotions of first meeting after long separation. We could not resist any longer.'

'In the first evening you asked me in response, "Is it a version of 'Do anything you want?'" I replied, "It depends on you." However—the Potions teacher put her hand under Imogen's pyjamas top and stroked a bit—I want to show you myself, not Miss Hardbroom, but Constance, whom I became because of you. It's for you, my dearest, only for you, and it will be our secret. Do you want to know completely what you did to me?'

Imogen smiled blissfully in response while Constance's acts turned into something a bit more than she had let herself until recently.

'It was a rhetorical question.' The potions mistress added, not stopping wonderful caresses.

'You mentioned your old room, didn't you? It's ready still and, in spite you will be a teacher very soon and have a new room... I don't mind, you can sleep in your old room during some time until new term as well.' Constance said in few minutes.

Imogen was almost completely sure it was only a joke. 'Catch you on your word, but somebody won't have her good night kiss.'

'What will forbid you to kiss said person before going in your old room?'

'You called me your girlfriend, knowing about our mutual feelings, but then you suggest me to spend nights in my old room or in my new room, maybe. In fact, it's the same; you want me to be there alone. Honestly, said person not deserves to have good night kiss if she decided to change her decision.' The lass not blamed her former teacher; she stayed calm from the very beginning to the very end. Probably, it was a joke only?

'No dear, the room was only a spare variant, in case if things will not go the way they went. It was a joke only.'

'I was almost completely sure, but needed to say what I said; maybe here was truth a bit?'

'Have I ever lied to you? No, except when you were in fourth term and I realised I have mutual feelings towards you, but confession happened when you were in fifth semester.'

'Const, I thought... I don't want to leave the room now, the bed especially, although flying or running seems appealing, but I need to fly to home to collect things I need. I plan to stay with you forever, if you don't mind.'

The teacher looked at her former pupil sadly.

Imogen calmed her at once, 'Don't worry, dear. It's not what you could think absolutely. Plus, last words were a rhetorical question; because I know you enough too and it was only a joke.'

'In this case, how you plan fly to home?'

'I think one beautiful witch would want to join to me.'

'Constant vigilance?' Constance asked and smiled. She ignored comments about her look, although the potions mistress knew what Imogen thought.

'Yes, dearest punny witch. It will be there as well.'

'You too, Imogen Drill, and moreover, you're twice punny.'

'I love consequences of second pun.'

'Yes, the P.E. teacher who, being a pupil, drilled a way to heart of her then form mistress although she was a logician and above all, a very closed person. What did you mean about fly to home? You need not only collect some things. Firstly, you haven't been home after graduating from Weirdsister College...'

Imogen interrupted, 'I love you very much. I couldn't imagine to go somewhere except Cackle's Academy first.'

'Cackle's Academy?' Constance repeated mistrustfully, and it sounded like a question. 'What if I had been home on that day already, and you would have known where concretely?'

'In this case, I would have flown to there first. Doesn't it obviously?'

Constance smiled in response. 'I was here and you have no idea where my home is, so other teachers, including Amelia, don't have a proof why you flied to Cackle's Academy. Of course, you could visit the person you have something like friendship with and who taught you a lot in free time.'

'The kiss was wonderful and following caresses too, I don't even mean late evening.' The Flying teacher said and smirked.

'Well, it was a bit more than friendship... Mutual confession in your fifth semester is enough proof.'

'More than enough, dear; plus, since I'm not a pupil and not a student already, we haven't some bans we had then, plus I'm older. As I said on that memorable day, "Nobody knows".'

'...and nobody will,' the Potions teacher finished. 'Constant vigilance can be a bit hard, no matter how we were reacting to this when I ordered us to follow this rule, but doesn't it make our relationship more exciting?'

'Excitation? Of course, it will be, but it cannot be more exciting than you're feeling yourself now, can't it?'

'I don't even want to deny it. This term will be um... _slightly_ different than it could be if nothing has happened. Maybe you want me to do something to be sure again? But at first, I should say what I started. So, secondly, don't you want your relatives to know that you have a job already, along with showing your grades?'

'Yes, I thought about this too, but it was not so important when I'm here. I thought we can fly to my home today.'

'Of course, you should, but don't you want to dedicate to this a whole day? I think, it's a bit late, according the fact we still in the bed and need to have breakfast especially.'

'I see subtext in your words, if it's here, of course.'

'Subtext, hmm... a bit of, I can say.' Constance replied before she kissed Imogen on the lips, and the lass kissed her back...'

'Oh, dear I cannot resist you.'

'This is what you do to me. It doesn't seem strange for me; because I love this. Thank you, my dearest, I love you very much.'

'I love this too.'

'We'll need to fly to my home soon as well. I have some things there which I need to bring to Cackle's before new term will have started.'

'Yes! It means your invitation will turn into a real visit in very near future. It will be the best holidays of my life.'

'Only for now, Idgie; maybe following years will bring something else. I can read minds, but I'm not a predictor. It's better not to know sometimes what will happen, even if we need to try to be prepared. Maybe you want me to teach you how to read minds?'

'Are you tempting me on purpose?' Imogen gave up the opportunity to be taught how to read minds. She said it in their first evening. This decision was made finally and irrevocably, and there was no way back. The witch wanted to be partly similar to her beloved Constance, but there was some 'no's'—this was one of these exceptions.

'This offer remains valid.'

'What you'll say if I would have wanted to read _your_ mind? Yes, you said that you didn't read my mind on first day of our private lessons; because my look said everything, but... What if I shall want to know what you will think about in a very accidental moment and you will not know about it?'

'I can protect my thought against invasion, even if I don't know somebody wants to read my mind at a concrete moment.'

'I suppose your attempts will fail, if I would want to know what's going on in your mind; because we became close morally. Don't worry, I shall never do this. You'll never be teaching me how to read minds. I don't blame you, but I want to be a fair witch.'

Constance Hardbroom felt herself ashamed, and she realised completely why Imogen refused to be able to do what she wanted to teach her. 'I am so sorry.' The potions mistress felt she needed to apologise.

'Never mind, honey, but if you want to do something, it's more than welcome.'

'Do you want something a bit more than I let to do until this moment?'

'Anything you'll do will be perfectly for me.'

'Oh, let's see what I can do.' Constance said while she started her slow teasing touches which weren't caresses even. The Potions teacher knew that Imogen was wearing pyjamas and trousers only, so she wanted to take advantage of this. Constance was unbuttoning pyjama very slowly and teased every open wee piece of skin by her long skilful hands. When the witch had finished this, she moved two parts of the pyjamas top away a bit. The witch ran her forefinger along open part of skin from the top to bottom, right to trousers. Then she used whole hand and it was less teasing.

'Do you want more?' Constance asked and put up her head to see Imogen's face.

'You have to stop teasing me.' Nothing more had been added, but the lass pulled the witch a bit close and put her other hand on own body, and moved them as she needed.

Constance made no comments until that moment. She liked place where her hands were. In was so closely to breasts. 'Oh, it changes everything. I think you want...' They knew continuation of the sentence, so it was unnecessarily to say it. Very emotional Constance wanted this no less than Imogen.

The potions mistress put her hand under the fabric and ran around a breast a bit, not completely. It was teasing again, because another side of body was untouched.

'More...' Imogen begged.

'You want me to caress another side or only here? What do you want concretely?'

'Both,' Imogen begged, before Constance started to do 'right things', and they enjoyed every touch and every gentle squeeze.

'Oooh, I... love... this.' The lass moaned, because her feelings had reached level when she was unable to restrain herself.

'I love this too, dear.' Constance commented and smirked.

'I suppose you can do it very long. Your caresses are wonderful, but what I have done to you it's only part of what I want.' Imogen looked and Constance and gently moved her away a bit.

'If you'll continue the same way as you did, it will be wonderful and exactly what I want and need.'

'In this case, I do know what I'll do.' The lass said, but then asked, 'Do you want I'll do the same what I did? Of course, it will be a bit differently, according your wonderful nightgown which, alas, doesn't have buttons.'

'Of course, but I have to do more.'

'It doesn't matter, dear; if you want more...' The P.E. teacher paused for few moments and then continued, 'I'll do what you have done, but another way. Dear, if you want, I'll make you feeling like I felt myself after the kiss which was only a little proof.'

'Please...' Imogen heard impatience which was a wonderful start already.

Constance's nightgown was up, but half of body was covered still. It did not take much time to reach her breasts. Imogen knew what to do. It might seem as she copied Constance's actions, but no, it was differently and even better.

Passed only about a minute, but the potions mistress was unable to hide her feelings; because it was far better than what she did to Imogen. How it was possibly? The question did not need the answer—experiment, based on intuition was amazing for Constance and for Imogen.

Moans repeated few times, every time it was different, and the lass knew she was doing right things.

'So... What you can say?' Imogen smiled to her girlfriend.

'You're my rival.' Constance answered, being a bit shocked.

'I'll take this as a compliment. Thank you, dearest.'

XXX

It happened after breakfast, but before the witches decided to go for a walk. They were going from a kitchen to Constance's room and talked.

'I did not say anybody when we were graduating from Weirdsister College. I had no idea on which day it will be concretely. Plus, consider that I got a job already...'

'How you will explain this? I contacted with you and asked would you want to be a Flying and Physical Education teacher, right? Also, if not think about what happened here, but if think about what _could_ happen here... It may look like I stole you when you needed to fly home instead.'

'I would not mind to be stolen by the witch I'm in love head over heels.'

'Well... Maybe not "steal" concretely, but not let flying home.'

'Dear, it was absolutely differently, and I don't want you to be a reason of what you didn't do.'

'Do you have another idea? How you're going to explain why we'll be there together?'

'Even if I didn't say that I'm a lesbian, I don't care what they will think, except one thing, of course.'

'Yes, I don't want this result too, so we shall say something other.'

'It was me... _I_ was a reason why everything (well, almost everything) happened. You didn't seduce me.' Imogen said eventually what she meant, and added then, 'I drilled a way to your heart.'

'I don't want to hear this too, but even if it will happen, I shan't deny it; because result worth anything we may face.'

'Don't even think to admit things you didn't do. If something a bit similar will happen, I'll say it was my fault, but in other words.'

'What if our confession didn't happen?' Constance asked, looking at Imogen sadly.

'Please, dear...' The younger witch couldn't bear that something has upset her dearest witch. 'Nothing like this happened. We'll be together, shan't we?'

'Of course, dearest, it will be.' The potions mistress reassured her girlfriend.

'If you haven't known yet, I said to relatives about our lessons and about hmm... our good relationship too. The only thing we can say is—you wanted me...'

Constance couldn't resist interrupting Imogen. 'I wanted you very much, dear, much more than I admitted to myself.'

'No, I meant something different.'

'I know, but I was unable to not insert my remark, which fits perfectly.'

'You wanted me to fly to here; because Miss Cackle left the school on the following day and she won't have come back until few days before new term. Therefore, it was the only way to let Miss Brown to retire. Also, let's say it was you who thought about me when Miss Brown said her decision about which she thought only during this term, or... No, it will be so: I heard news about Miss Brown and flew to Cackle's Academy and... add very changed real following things.'

'In fact, it was few years earlier, but nobody needs to know. Do you think Amelia..?'

'No, of course, it was not something Miss Cackle thought about. I know main thought which is on her mind, the one she was worried about until yesterday morning.'

'The new teacher...' Constance enjoyed very much words she was saying, 'A legitimate reason to be at Cackle's again which led to some illegitimate things already. By the way, Miss Cackle told me to look after you.'

'It's the best way, I cannot wish about something different.'

XXX

The witches went to bed earlier than yesterday; because they couldn't miss one more day before fly to Imogen's parents. Of course, they not slept at once; because emotions couldn't be ignored, so the witches spend some time doing very pleasant things.

After this, the teachers could sleep. It was exactly what they did.


	2. A Very Important Case

Next day the witches woke up at about eight A.M. They needed to leave the bed straight away, but it was difficultly, especially considering none of them was straight.

They wished 'Good morning' to each other.

'We need to come out from the bed very soon.' Constance warned after she had seen how Imogen looked at her. 'Your parents probably will be worry about your absence. I mean—' the witch was disturbed.

'No, they won't. We talked about this yesterday.'

'Anyway, even if we'll say them the news the way we decided, we need to be there as soon as possible. We need to prevent any thoughts about why we'll be there after lunch time; therefore we should arrive earlier. Your parents know you don't like to sleep long.'

'I shan't even try to deny. "I need to fly home" was said by me yesterday, so it's impossible for me to protest, but. . . You have said "very soon", and it supposes, for example. . .'

Without delay, Imogen kissed Constance on the lips, which was met by very emotional and very morally hungry witch. It was a bit unexpectedly, but the P.E. teacher liked this as every time.

'Oooh, I didn't think you're so hungry, I was sure it will be not such hot kiss.'

'I knew what you wanted, and I wanted the same.' The potions mistress said while she started to caress Imogen under pyjamas top.

'More. . .' The Flying teacher wanted this very strongly.

They had very little time, but wanted to do as much as possible.

'Our yesterday caresses did let me to draw some conclusions, so I'm almost completely sure I know what you want.'

'Oooh, yes.' Imogen moaned, because caresses were wonderful.

Constance had to stop very soon to let her girlfriend to make her not hungry morally. It could seem strangely, but they both needed this.

It was slowly but not teasingly.

'Do you want me to do something else? Yesterday caresses did let me to draw some conclusions too.'

'Please. . .' Constance's look said more than one word could, and Imogen realised she's on the right way.

'Oooh, here. . .' Imogen knew how to caress breasts to make it pure pleasure.

'Forbidden fruit is sweet.' The Flying teacher said, looking at her happy girlfriend.

'Not very forbidden, dear, but the belly is not filled with fair words.'

'. . . and actions; we're not hungry morally, at least.'

The witches get out of bed.

'So, we'll change, shall go to the bathroom, and then we'll need to go to the kitchen to have breakfast.' Constance said by Miss Hardbroom's voice. According the situation, it was strangely, and it was rather ridiculous; although the to-do list was important.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom,' Imogen replied and kissed her former teacher on the lips, but broke a kiss at once. 'I know we need to do everything you have said, but don't try to be Miss Hardbroom for me; it's impossibly already. Here has no way back.'

'Don't tell me about a way back; I love very much what happened to me because of you.'

Soon, the witches were going to the kitchen.

Their meal was not big; because it would be hard to fly after hearty breakfast. However, they satisfied their hunger, maybe a bit more than it was necessarily.

'Don't forget your diploma.' Constance reminded, when Imogen was collecting things she needed to take.

'Thanks, but it was first thing I did put.'

The Potions teacher decided to give Miss Drill last instructions, or it could be vise versa; anyway, they needed to come to agreement about what they will say. The witches decided it on previous day, but it was only something brief, which didn't cover everything.

'Imogen, when we'll have flown, you'll ring the doorbell, and when the door will have been opened, you'll introduce me.'

'I shall say to them or one of them if there will be only mother or only father. . . "It's Miss Hardbroom who helped me to have a job already or something similar." Of course, they will be very surprised or shocked maybe.'

'I can imagine it very well. What if they would know how it was really?'

'Oh no, it will be a faint maybe, or something worse for both of us. Anyway, I don't care. "Constant vigilance" will be on.'

'About how you got a job. . .'

'I shall say, "I heard news about Miss Brown when I was at College, and decided to fly to Cackle's Academy; because I thought it was the only way for me to get this job. I supposed it will be late if I shall fly home first."'

'Yes, you were right. If Miss Brown left the school before you arrived, there would have been a problem. She was a teacher until she had signed documents.'

'I'll say, "As you know, Miss Hardbroom taught me a lot in free time, so I went to the Potions Laboratory to say my decision. After a short talk had finished, it was evening, so Miss Hardbroom said it will be better to talk to Miss Cackle and Miss Brown in the morning which was last day when they stayed at the Academy." A warning for you—this morning was yesterday, not a day before. If we would say which day it was really, they will ask why I stayed at Cackle's instead of fly home. I know a reason why we stayed at the Academy, but we shan't say this; therefore we imagine I flown to the school on next day than really. It was the day before yesterday.'

'You mean, "Your so called former mother at Cackle's send you to bed", yes?'

'I refused this few minutes before we confessed to each other about our feelings in my fifth semester.'

'What if they will ask why I decided instead of you?'

'Dearest Constance, _you_ are a Cackle's teacher and a Deputy Headmistress also; I was a former pupil only. Plus, you're my—'

The witch was unable to not insert a remark like she did yesterday. 'Yes, I'm your girlfriend, but "constant vigilance" will be on, so nobody will know.'

'Please stop; I love your lesbian additions, but I meant something completely different again. You're my former form mistress.'

'Word plays are good, darling.'

'I think the same, but it's better not to say such things before we'll have come back from my parents.'

'If say about your parents' home. . . East or west, home is best, isn't it?'

'I thought so before I had become a pupil of Cackle's Academy. I haven't thought about the castle as about home, but it _was_ during every semester when I studied here, and also. . . I know it will be hard to make them to let us fly back in the evening. I'll say, "In spite I have a job already, there has one problem, because of which I need to be at the Academy today. Miss Brown owned the room which became mine, during many years. Of course, the room has a bit of magic from its previous owner still, and I shan't be true owner of the room if I shall not be there before midnight, plus all the things I need at Cackle's will need to be on own places."

'Wonderful decision, but what if they will ask why you haven't done this before?'

'I'll say, "You haven't realised? I said 'all the things I need at Cackle's', but when I was at Cackle's before we had flown to here, I hadn't all the things I need. Have you realised now?"'

'They will realise; there has no way to not. If say honestly, I have owned my room at Cackle's during years, but there was not something which not let you to be there since first evening; moreover, my bed wasn't disagree too.'

'Maybe it was possibly because we were there together? Or maybe it was possibly because we became very close to each other, and nothing can forbid me to be at your place and vise versa probably?'

'It could be so, but honestly, it's a lie which will let us not waste precious time of holidays length of which is one month only.'

'Miss Hardbroom is complaining about short holidays. Do you want these ones to be two months, or three maybe?'

'Idgie, if you'll say something else like this, I'll be teasing you the way you have not known I'm able to. I can imagine how you will be begging me to caress your wonderful body the way you want.'

'Don't forget to say this to my parents. I have no idea which reaction we can expect.'

'Another reason why I love you, my sarcastic Idgie.'

'So do you, my dearest Constance.'

'When your parents ask you to show your grades, you will, but please not make any comments about me. They know that I taught you a lot, and this is the only thing they need to know; because we haven't seen each other since you graduated from Cackle's Academy.'

'Dear, nothing to worry about; "constant vigilance" will help me not to say something wrong.'

XXX

The witches were ready to start flying.

Happily, the weather was good, and they needn't to force any problems. Of course, there was a problem—non-magicians shouldn't have seen witches in the sky. It was another side of 'constant vigilance', although these words weren't used by witches as a warning. There was the best solution of the problem, but alas, it has some 'no's' which were probably a reason why it used in very rare cases. If a witch could cast the invisibility spell—if she knew how to—she could make herself, a broomstick, a luggage, and a cat (if she or he will fly too) invisible. Here is a problem, which is worse if a group of witches needed to fly. None of them can see one another, plus it's impossible to know how long the flying will be exactly, because the weather can play a prank. Here is no way to cast a spell, power of which will be over in concrete amount of time. When a witch or witches had reached her or their destiny, the power of the spell was not over yet, so it wasn't a pleasure to be unseen by a person or people she or they had flown to. Thus, witches tried to fly the way to be unseen. Besides they should have been unseen by non-magicians, witches didn't wanted somebody who had weak nerves to faint or became a stammer. If a witch or witches were seen by somebody when she or they was/were only a spot in the sky, she or they could be confused with UFO, which could have worse consequences.

Imogen Drill was flying very carefully when it happened outside of the Academy or the College. Mainly, her care was about being unseen. The witch found good ways, using which she arrived home or to Cackle's and to Weirdsister College later, and her flying was seeing by nobody. Imogen Drill was going to repeat the way from Cackle's Academy to home, but at this time, she was not alone. Constance Hardbroom will make her a company; the Flying teacher couldn't wish more.

It was their first flying together, first of very many ones. It was first time when they were so closely in the sky. They both wanted to fly together soon again.

'Constance, do you want to repeat our fly; a destination will be different, but happiness will be similar, isn't it?'

'More than "yes", dear, I love to fly very much, but I haven't known how many emotions I'll get flying near you. I don't even say how wonderfully you fly; because I said it to myself on your first day at Cackle's Academy when I had seen you for the first time.'

'Pride turned into something different eventually.'

Constance's smile was the best proof of 'something'.

'Don't forget, we shall fly to my home in few days, so we'll get these wonderful feelings again.'

'We shall fly back today; therefore it will happen much earlier.'

'It will be too, but when we shall have flown to my home, there will be nobody who will be able to disturb our happiness. It was a home of my maternal grandmother which I inherited few years ago.'

'I think it will be even better than at Cackle's,' Imogen said happily.

'It may be, Idgie, and I'm sure we'll have a good time.'

'Dear, don't tease me. When we'll have flown to my parents, "constant vigilance" should be on again, but it will not be very easily if I shall be thinking about upcoming events.'

'Amelia said me to look after you, and future events will be a part of "look after" about part of which we'll not say anybody.'

It was the middle of flying, and Imogen decided to take a rest in the woods like she did every time before.

Happily, nobody saw their landing.

Soon, the witches were ready to continue their short journey.

'We'll be there in few minutes,' Imogen warned Constance when they were near their destiny. 'Don't worry, dear, we decided what to say.'

'I can say the same to you.' Yes, the Flying teacher needed this no less than her girlfriend.

The witches had reached the home eventually.

Imogen rang the doorbell and the witches had to wait.

Imogen's mother opened the door and greeted her daughter. 'Oh, it's you! Idgie, I'm so glad you came back!'

'I have some wonderful news for you, but I want to introduce somebody at first.'

Constance Hardbroom came to Imogen. 'Mum, it's Miss Hardbroom, my former form mistress at Cackle's Academy.'

Mrs. Drill turned to Constance and said very unexpected words, 'Miss Hardbroom, thank you for everything.'

When witches had come inside, daughter asked her mother, 'Dad's here?'

'Yes, go to living room, he's here.'

'Hello, dad,' Imogen greeted her father.

'Hello, Idgie.' Mr. Drill said looking at his daughter. 'But. . .'

'You mean, Miss Hardbroom? Yes, it's my former form mistress Miss Hardbroom, about whom I told you both a lot.'

Imogen looked at her parents. Constance was near her, so it was right time to say news.

'Everything is good, but brace yourself.' The witch looked at her parents and smiled. 'I have a job already.'

During at least ten seconds, nor Mrs. Drill nor Mr. Drill said a word.

Imogen's mother was first of them who was able to ask something. 'Really? How it happened? What you will do? But at first, you both need to sit down. I'll make us tea and we'll talk about news.'

Soon, everything had been done, and the talk started.

Imogen said everything the way she and Constance decided.

'Are you glad to be a teacher? I know you haven't taught yet, but what you can say now?' Father asked.

'I liked to study very much. When I heard the news, I couldn't think about anything else. I thought it's the job I want. Yes, I was right; I want to be a teacher of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. I'm very happy.'

'Oh, I have almost forgotten about your diploma.' A bit shocked Mrs. Drill said to her daughter. 'I was not prepared to hear such news. It's very unexpectedly.'

'It was unexpectedly for me too,' Miss Hardbroom commented, meaning what Imogen did to her when they had seen each other for the first time after the long separating. She thought also about her own reaction at those acts. The fact 'Imogen wanted to become a teacher' was not unexpected; because they talked about this when she was a pupil. It was the only way to be together, and none of them wanted to lose this opportunity.

Imogen shown her diploma, and Constance pretended she saw this document for the first time. No, she was first person to whom Imogen shown her grades. Her former form mistress deserved this more than anybody; because she gave to her wonderful pupil too much too.

Imogen Drill has straight A's, but was a lesbian. The witch had straight A's at her Cackle' diploma and was a lesbian in the past too, but she was alone when she was showing her school grades. It was the same and it was differently. Miss Drill hadn't girlfriend then; she only promised to came back to her now girlfriend.

'My beloved Constance . . .' the witch called her former form mistress this way inwardly since the day they were forced to say goodbye. It helped the girl to not be broken morally.

'My beloved Idgie. . .' Constance thought the same and it helped her to feel herself normally partly.

The only reason why Imogen had flown to parents with Constance was inability to be without her dearest witch. She was a morally strong person, but she didn't want to even imagine herself alone again. Parents had no idea about this, in their opinion Imogen wanted to introduce the witch who helped her to have a job. 'I'll help Imogen to be ready for her first lessons,' as Miss Hardbroom said to them.

'I'm sure you are hungry after a long flying, and tea was not much help. We'll go to the kitchen to make lunch for all of us.'

'Wonderful idea; I'm a bit hungry, and I suppose Miss Hardbroom would want to eat too.'

'Thank you, it's very good suggestion.' The witch replied to Mrs. Drill.

'I need to collect some things which I'll need at the Academy, but I don't know what exactly. I suppose Miss Hardbroom will help me to not forget something important.'

Parents went to the kitchen to deal with food, while two teachers went to Imogen's room.

'I suppose we need to have a break during few minutes.' Imogen said very quietly, so that only Constance could hear.

'A break from what?' A quiet reply followed.

'A possibility to be unseen by parents.'

'"Constance vigilance" is on.'

'I do know. . . .' The P.E. teacher said before the witches entered her room. 'Welcome, my dear.'

'I was very surprised when your mother thanked me. If only she knew real Miss Hardbroom.' Constance sighed. There was nobody who could hear them, so she could say it finally.

'Why she needed it for? What she knows about you based on what I said to her and father. You behaved wonderfully with me.'

'. . . until I had realised I have feelings for you and then fell in love with you. I love you very much, Imogen.' The potions mistress added.

'I love you very much, Constance. 'Even if "constant vigilance" is on, even if we should act like nothing happened, nothing can force me to stop love you.'

'This is mutually; I do agree with every word you have said. Honestly, we're here not to confess our love once again. You need to collect necessary things.'

Imogen take everything she thought she will need. Then she turned to her girlfriend, 'Dear, I'm sure I haven't taken something I have to take.'

'I need to kiss you at first.'

Imogen did not oppose to have a very pleasant short break.

After the witches had shared a hot kiss—Constance was unable not to do this in the room which her now girlfriend had been owner during many years—they could start to collect other things Imogen will need.

Constance began to list all the missed things the way which made Imogen wonder more and more after every next called thing.

'Let's see. . . What you will say about—the witch called a necessary thing—and waited a response.'

'This? I haven't known I shall need this.'

'How about that? What you will say about this?'

The Potions teacher liked very much to watch a reaction of her beloved witch. It was different every time, and this made the whole thing even better.

'I suppose you have turned into an illusionist.'

'A logician and an illusionist not linked; I'm a witch like I was before.'

'Now, we can go to eat; lunch is waiting probably.'

A backpack was full; there was everything what Imogen needed to take.

'We've done it quite quickly, if not count moments of pleasure especially.' Imogen was surprised that it was over already.

'"Moments of pleasure. . ." we had to do this.'

'If consider how, where and when. . .'

'What if think about upcoming lunch which will be another break?'

'It will be good, Miss Hardbroom. I am hungry.' Imogen said when they were near the kitchen. Then she glanced at Constance from head to toe and shook her head. 'We'll eat at Cackle's in the late evening.'

The potions mistress nodded, 'But I'm afraid we'll be tired.' It meant she understood subtext.

'I don't think we'll be tired enough to not have double dinner.'

'Double one even? I was wrong; I suppose we shall be more hungry than tired.'

The idea to satisfy two types of hunger was very appealing for both witches.

Lunch was delicious and everybody enjoyed the company.

Everything was well, until Imogen's father said, 'While you were collecting necessary things, we were talking to each other and decided it will be better for you to stay here, and fly back tomorrow.'

It was right time to say about nonexistent things; unfortunately, it was the only way to be out of the house on that day.

When Imogen stopped, her father commented, 'I thought her magic vanished from the room after she had signed documents.'

'Alas, it's not so easily. I slept in other room in previous nights, although the room was mine on the next day after I arrived to the school. Probably, after all the things will have own place in my new room, I shall be able to sleep there.' The reason why the P.E. teacher slept in other room was absolutely different, but the fact stayed as it was—nobody slept in the room which was owned by Miss Brown after she had retired.

'I hope so.' By these words, Constance meant 'I want to be there with you.'

Imogen understood subtext again, and she thought it will be a bit differently than what they experienced before. This was dangerous subtext; because she wished to appear in that room at that right moment and Constance had to be there too. "Constant vigilance" was on; therefore Imogen said or did nothing.

'Maybe here has a way to circumvent this strange ban?' Mother asked with hope.

'We should be at Cackle's today.' Imogen was adamant. She added nothing more; additional lie was unnecessary.

XXX

Eventually, after some interesting talks it was time to fly back to Cackle's Academy.

'Goodbye, dear; if you will need, Miss Hardbroom will help you. We know you can rely on your former form mistress. We both wish you good luck, Idgie.' Parents said to her daughter.

'Thank you very much.' It was what Imogen felt.

Constance knew she needed to say something too. 'Of course, Imogen can ask me whenever she'll need help.'

Both witches said goodbye and went out.

The flying back to the Academy was very good, in spite of Imogen had a full backpack on her back.

As before, the witches took a break of the long flying in the woods.

Finally, two witches arrived to the Cackle's Academy, noticed by nobody.

They put away broomsticks in the brooms shed, and headed to the Academy.

As soon as the teachers had come in the castle, the potions mistress was unable to control her actions. Constance slightly pushed her girlfriend against a stone wall, pressed herself to her, and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Imogen Drill would never believe that she can be in such a situation. However, the feeling of very emotional Constance against her was wonderful like the kiss they shared.

'I was unable to resist. The rest will be later.' It was not right place to express emotions, although it was pleasure.

'Come to my room; I want to prove how wrong I was about Miss Brown and her magic.'

'We need go to the bathroom at first which including also that we shan't go to there with unwashed hands. Plus, it will be better to have dinner at first; besides it will be difficultly to stop satisfy moral hunger.'

'You're right,' Imogen sighted loudly. 'Also, I'll need to bring my suitcase from the Potions Laboratory to the new room.'

'In spite of nothing forbids you to be in your new room, we need to lay clean linen on your bed.'

Quarter of hour later, the witches were in the kitchen, ready to eat.

Unlike lunch when Imogen and Constance weren't alone, there at Cackle's was nobody except them, and the teachers could tell each other anything they wanted.

'I shall go to the Potions Laboratory to take the suitcase.' Imogen said when they had finished dinner.

'I shall bring clean linen to your new room. See you there.'

At this time, Imogen looked Constance from head to toe slowly and nodded. 'Very soon, dear.'

Finally, the witches were in Imogen's new room.

'Doesn't it wonderfully that our rooms situated next to each other?'

'It's the best present from the castle. As if you don't remember my reaction when you said it to me for the first time; it was before we had come to this room that tell the news to Miss Brown.

'I shall make a bed while you'll deal with things.'

'Yes, but not earlier than I prove I was wrong about Miss Brown and her magic in this room.'

'How you're going to do it?'

'You gave me the great idea.' Imogen took Constance's hand and leaded her to the wall near the door. The feeling was wonderful; if the lass could do nothing except holding hand with the potions mistress, it would be sufficient.

The P.E. teacher slightly pushed her girlfriend to the wall and pressed herself to beloved witch, and then kissed her on the lips passionately.

For Constance, it was less unexpectedly. When Imogen was leading her, she thought maybe something similar to what she did near the castle's entrance will happen; however, it was quickly and being the one who's pressed to the wall was the different feeling. She was 'driven' one in 'driving and driver', and needless to say, it was wonderfully.

Constance's respond on the kiss almost driven the 'driving' one mad.

Neither of them wanted to stop the kiss.

'I was unable to control my actions then. If it was half as great for you as I had felt myself when you did this to me. . .'

Imogen interrupted her, 'the walls in rooms are smoother than everywhere in the castle, near the entrance especially, but it was very unexpectedly, and I suppose it was even better.'

'My expression of emotions had a good result.' Constance smiled.

'More than good, dearest; I loved it very much.'

'The proof of how wrong you were is great, and now we can do what we have to do.'

The witches tried to do their tasks quickly, and if this was home work or class work, they both would have had A.

'We have to change,' Constance said when they finished everything they needed to do.

It didn't take much time, and then Imogen said, 'Go to bed, darling; it's my turn to share bed with you, and I look forward to it.'

'Tired, Idgie?' The potions mistress asked when they were lying in the bed, looking at each other.

'Not enough to not take advantage of the situation.'

'So do I.'

They tender caressed each other, but after some time tiredness made itself felt.

'No, I was wrong. Part of 'the rest' will be tomorrow.' Constance though, looking at yawning Imogen. Instead of what she thought, she said, 'I suppose it will be better to sleep, won't it?' She was tired too, although it was almost not visibly. 'In spite of I'm not yawning it's not the proof that I'm not tired.'

'Alas, it's better to sleep now. Anyway, we satisfied our moral hunger.'

'. . . and we both enjoyed it, plus sharing your new room added something to our feelings.' Constance added.

'Another proof why here is no Miss Brown's magic, although my father was wrong when he said that her magic disappeared from the room as soon as she had signed documents of resignation.'

Few minutes later, after they wished good night to each other, the witches slept to be ready for next day which will be filled by some interesting and important events.


	3. More Than Teacher

Her studies allowed us to withdraw in private, as love desired, and then with our books open before us, more words of love than of reading passed between us, and more kissing than teaching. My hands strayed oftener to her bosom than to the pages; love drew our eyes to look on each other more than reading kept them on our texts.

— Pierre Abélard about Eloisa.

XXX

This morning promised more free time for two witches. They got enough sleep and were ready for whatever they will want to do.

'I don't want to come out from the bed at all.'

'What caused this wonderful decision?' Constance gazed at her girlfriend, being unable to look away.

'About what you said yesterday. . .' Imogen paused, 'It was difficultly to leave my parents' house.'

'I didn't relish the prospect to not be able to share a bed with you.'

'That's why I lay to them a bit as we decided.'

'I hate lie, but it's impossible not to lie sometimes.' Coincidence lost a battle against emotions, which in fact, not began ever. The only person the brunette could blame because of this— was her amazing girlfriend named Imogen Drill. No, she didn't going to blame her dearest Idgie; although she thought about blaming when said person was in third term. The truth was— she didn't know whom she had to blame first for what happened— herself or Imogen? Now, she could answer her question which she asked out loud only once— on the day when she and Imogen confessed their love to each other. None of two witches wanted the feeling between them to stop growing, but Imogen asked maybe she has to stop to go to the Potions Laboratory. The teacher couldn't say 'yes'; because she became two different people already— Miss Hardbroom and Constance, and last person intuitively felt that nothing should prevent their happiness. The answer was clear— the fate wanted them to be happy and their then emotional state 'said' this had to happen no matter what.

'I wouldn't believe if somebody told me you said this, but I have heard your words, so it proves again how emotional you became because of me.'

'By the way, we didn't sleep at once after we had gone to bed. However, we were tired and left the rest of you-know-very-well-what for today.'

'You didn't say it.'

'Even if we not talked about it, I thought.'

'What you can say about last night?'

'If say about what we were doing before midnight. . .'

'It was great, dearest, although it wasn't enough, but I meant what happened later.'

'I don't care which bed we're sharing or, in this case, were sharing, but the feeling was a bit different, as I said before we were sleeping.'

'It was wonderfully, wasn't it?' Imogen asked and smiled happily.

'It was your turn to say "welcome" to me.'

'Do you want to hear this finally?' It was less than Imogen meant; however there was subtext which had to be revealed very soon.

'If you want to, I want it very much.'

'Dear, you welcomed me on the first Potions lesson, but soon, few days before my first Hallowe'en at here, it turned into private lessons. There, in the Potions Laboratory was a slow development of something between us, a teacher and a pupil, which led to friendship. However, it wasn't enough later, and we confessed our feelings. Eventually, after I had come back to the Academy, we shared you room on first day. Now, we're sharing the room which had become mine few days ago. Do whatever you want.'

'Whatever? Oooh, before we slept, it was second part of our double dinner which was enough to satisfy our moral hunger only.'

'You threatened to tease me yesterday after we shall have come back to the Academy if I'll say anything else similar to your possible desirable length of holidays. I did not say anything about this again, but I wanted consequences to happen.'

'You wanted consequences to happen?' Constance asked amazedly. 'You don't know what I'm capable to do, and I don't know to; because I haven't been in such a wonderful situation ever.'

'I want you to do this to me.'

'Oooh, touch you this way and make you feel so. . .' Constance was smiling, thinking about what she will do. 'I can imagine how you will be begging me to caress your wonderful body the way you want.' The witch repeated what she said yesterday.

They weren't covered by anything already, and Constance had much better access to her amazing girlfriend.

The witch put up pyjamas' top a bit— it was enough for a start. She waited a bit on purpose to make teasing as great as she wanted it to be. The witch ran her forefinger very slowly above trousers, almost touching the fabric, and then backwards, to the same side where she started from.

'More. . . it's perfectly.' Imogen almost moaned. It was what she wanted, but she needed continuation.

'You're begging me already? You want me to stop teasing you? Or maybe you like my acts so much and want continuation?'

'I wanted you to tease me. I need continuation of perfect actions.'

'Let's see. . .' The Potions teacher reached pyjamas' top and unbuttoned a bottom button. She was touching slightly the body beneath. These teasing almost caresses stopped, and the witch unbuttoned the next button. Some time passed, before pyjamas were undone completely and it was accompanied with slight touches as before.

'Do you want more?'

'Really? Tease me, dear.'

Constance took a better position, then put her hand on Imogen's hip and looked up. 'Here?'

'Your guesses are right again.'

The potions mistress put trousers off slowly and placed the garment in the end of the bed. Teases continued. . .

'It was great. But. . . can you please now. .?'

'You're begging me eventually; I was sure it will happen finally.'

Constance opened pyjamas' top to see more naked body.

Imogen was almost completely sure what's going to happen. 'Dear, put it off completely. You want to see my body, don't you?'

'Not only see; I want something else.' With these words, another garment was put off. 'I saw you being dressed only in pants before we were going to bed since you came back few days ago.'

'Seeing you wear only pants are great, even if it was during few seconds but every day.'

Constance put her hands near Imogen's breasts, being ready to start caressing. 'Yes?'

'I thought you finished teasing me.'

'I didn't want to act abruptly.'

'Very emotional Constance didn't want to act abruptly?' Imogen laughed, she was unable not to. 'Are you joking? I know how strongly you want to do this to me, and I want this very strongly too.'

'Maybe I wanted to look at your perfect body at first. Idgie, you're very beautiful.'

'Const, if only you know how beautiful you are. I said it you before and it was more than one time. Don't argue now.'

'Alright, my dearest.'

Both witch wanted this, and they weren't disappointed. At this time, Constance could see her actions very well, and it was pure delight. It was far from teasing— caresses, light squeezes. . . The witch ran her hand around right breast and then she did the same to the left one. 'And what's about here. .?' The question was asked before Constance started to caress another parts of naked body. There was more than have happened ever, and they didn't know how great it can be. The witch received many moans in reply at her wonderful actions. They shared some hot kisses in between.

'It was perfectly and even better than before; you're great, my dear.'

'I loved every single moment.' The witch confessed.

'Caress own girlfriend is delight, but I hope you'll like my caresses more.'

'Don't doubt, dear.'

'Too may emotions. . .' Imogen couldn't resist teasing her girlfriend in reply. She was sure— she isn't one of them who liked being teased, Constance will like it too. The Flying teacher barely touched the potions mistress by fingers, but minutes later, she almost reached breasts eventually, and started to caress there— very closely but not touching still. The nightgown was on yet.

The witch moaned— it was perfectly but terribly at the same time. She was unable to explain why she liked to feel herself so. 'Please. . .'

'You want me so much to caress you properly? Of course, you do.' Imogen looked up to see hard-breathing beauty and smiled. 'If only you'll let me to see my actions.'

The Potions teacher was about to cast a spell to put the nightgown off, but Imogen stopped her, grabbing the hand.

'I shall do it by myself, plus my actions will be continuation of what I did, and it will be preceding of what you want me to do, at the same time.'

The P.E. teacher was putting the nightgown up very slowly, looking at more and more naked body simultaneously.

'Oooh. . .' She was not going to hide her delight when she had seen Constance's breasts; especially according the fact that there was about to happen a bit more than Imogen had done to her girlfriend ever.

'The unnecessary garment we want to get rid of, isn't it?'

Constance said nothing, but she arched a bit to let Imogen to put the nightgown off easier.

'It's much better,' the lass commented after the nightgown had been put near her pyjamas.

Caresses were tender, but it was accompanied with desire to do more.

'What if I do so. .?' The witch asked and gently put her hands on breasts. It was similar to what she did before, but it was much more. Seeing own actions was amazingly.

Of course, Constance moaned. It was even before Imogen reached breasts, it was right then and later . . . Caresses were exactly what she craved and needed.

'I suppose we have to drag ourselves out of bed.'

'Probably; having a breakfast is a good idea.'

'I love to look at you being almost completely naked, but it's time to dress and then satisfy physical hunger.'

'It's only first time, dear, and I love this very much too.'

XXX

The witches dressed in comfort clothes and went to bathroom. After that have been done, they could have breakfast.

The teachers reached the kitchen quickly and started to eat soon.

When breakfast was over, the witches stayed there still.

'I promised to help you to be ready for first lessons, yes?'

'Yes. . . and by this you mean you'll be teaching me again.' Imogen was happy; her dream to continue study will become true in less than an hour. 'There in the Potions Laboratory will happen more than our confession even.'

'We dragged ourselves out of bed, have had breakfast, and I'm going to teach you. If a person's looking forward to study, she must not think about any distract actions. Plus, we've spent time doing very many. . .'

'Oooh, touches, caresses, kisses. . . However, I don't think you'll be able to only teach me.'

'For your information, there in the Potions Laboratory I called you 'my girlfriend' which is more than our confession. Also, we were unable not to show our feelings other way.'

'Do you want to repeat that?'

'You're crazy.' Constance gazed at her girlfriend, being hit by emotions and being unable to say anything else, but she didn't want to show how strongly she loved this idea. They were completely alone in the castle, and her very emotional state did not let her to resist. 'If only you knew how strongly I want it, but I suppose you know it partly.' Constance thought but said nothing.

'You want it very much.' Imogen reached a cheek and caressed her girlfriend by a forefinger. It was enough for the Potions teacher to give up the wish to not show her real feelings towards the offer. She moaned quietly, before begging 'No, please.'

'As you want,' the witch stopped caresses, but said, 'by "you're crazy" you meant "I want it very much".'

There was no reaction— nor negative nor positive, but the Flying teacher knew that this offer was not something either of them would want to refuse. A quiet moan was the best proof.

'The Potions Laboratory is waiting.'

'I'll be teaching you,' the potions mistress reminded rather to herself than to the P.E. teacher.

'I'm looking forward to both.'

'To what concretely?' Everything was clearly, but Constance wanted very strongly to hear how Imogen will say what she wants.

'You know better than anybody how strongly I love to study and you're the only one who knows how strongly I love you.'

'It's about me too.'

'We have more in common than anybody can think.'

The witches were going to the Potions Laboratory, holding hands. It was what they both wanted, and it will be unable to happen during upcoming term and any term in general, so they shouldn't have lost the wonderful opportunity. This innocent gesture was a proof that there was more than simply friendship. If they were children, it wouldn't mean something more, but it meant for them definitely.

Entering the Potions Laboratory, Imogen stopped near the end, not letting Constance to go.

'Do you want to repeat what happened here few days ago?'

'I want it very strongly, and I suppose you guessed only partly. Nobody knows.' Last words were what Imogen said on the day of confession, and this phrase made her smile, in spite of there were bans and they couldn't be as happy as they wanted.

'More than I can imagine?'

'"Constant vigilance" is off.' It was subtext and the direct answer at the same time.

The Potions teacher decided to swap their roles at this time and asked, 'Can you show how strongly you missed me?'

The lass come very closely to her girlfriend and kissed on the lips passionately. Imogen didn't have to wait for reply. Constance kissed her with similar passion almost at once.

They didn't put off anything, but what happened between witches at this time, was far better than what happened in the Potions Laboratory on that day. It wasn't 'I want to do it finally', it was 'I couldn't resist doing it here again'.

'I suppose we can to do something a bit more important.'

'Not "a bit", but that is importantly too, even if we shan't tell somebody. What do you want to start our lessons with?'

'Potions, dear, what else can I say?'

Constance smiled, but then shook her head. 'Is it because of me?'

'If you mean my happiness, it's true, but if you mean Potions, here's other reason. Your stool was very closely to mine on first day. I could do nothing except study, but I can now. I want very strongly to do it.' Imogen come very closely to Constance, and put her hands around the brunette's waist, before pressed herself to her. 'I'm not a pupil or a student any more, but no matter what will happen, we shall always be a former form mistress and her former pupil. Nothing was matter for us then, and nothing could force our feelings to disappear, and there was nothing what could be reason for this to happen.'

'There was really nothing, my dearest.' Constance patted Imogen on the head. 'Here's more now, much more than we could imagine ever. We have to study now. Doesn't it what you want very much?'

'You know me very well. Let's study now.'

The Potions teacher took a book from a shelf but did put it back. 'No, "Potions: Advanced Level" is not what we need. We both know how to brew these potions.'

'It was my third and fourth term when you taught me using this book.'

'Do you remember this?' The witch turned and shown a book titled 'Spells: Advanced Level.'

Imogen was reminiscing for few moments and smiled to her thoughts. 'I loved Miss Cackle's lessons and she's a very kind person, but your Spells lessons were better.'

'I may disagree, dear.'

'I love you very much, and you're an amazing teacher, no matter what you taught me.'

'There was always something here between us, even if we didn't know then.'

Constance looked over the shelf again and noticed a thin book. 'I found what we need. Here are some potions I want to teach you how to brew.'

'What's here concretely?'

Imogen took the book and open it near the beginning. 'Oh, this potion! Then she looked over the instruction. A bit hard to brew, but I hope I'll succeed.'

'Of course, you were a wonderful potion brewer since the beginning of Potions lessons at Cackle's, but our private lessons increased your abilities.'

'When I studied at Weirdsister College, it was very interestingly to look at students in Potions lessons when we needed to brew something. You taught me how to brew every potion we brewed there, but they hadn't such an experience. I said inwardly every time, "My beloved Constance, thank you very much".'

'You too? I called you "My beloved Idgie" inwardly since we had to say goodbye and it helped me very strongly.'

'Calling you "my beloved Constance" inwardly was the best way to not be broken.'

Their stools stood very closely to each other, but it was differently now. There were no bans, and witches could embrace each other or holding hands whenever they wanted.

The Potions teacher watched for Imogen. Although she was sure her girlfriend won't fail, she promised to teach, but not only 'you'll be brewing a potion while I'll be doing something else probably.'

'Here we need to do so. . .' The potions mistress showed how to stir the potion to brew it as it had to be brewed exactly.

Imogen repeated her actions, stirring the potion in the cauldron.

'As you brew, so must you drink.' Constance said, looking into cauldron in about ten minutes. 'Even if you would need to drink your potion when it will have been brewed, nothing to worry about; because a perfectly brewed potion will guarantee the right result only.'

'I try my best as every time; not to mention— practice makes perfect. Also, if say about you yesterday, "As you made your bed, so you must lie on it."'

'It's better to say in other words, "to lie on the bed one has made"; because I made a bed for both of us.'

'This version is more suitable for our situation.' The P.E. teacher smiled widely.

XXX

The rest of the day two witches spent in the Potions Laboratory. It was impossible to study all the time, so they had breaks from time to time to change activity and were satisfying moral hunger very well. There was also a bigger break when they went to the kitchen to have lunch which was few hours later than usually during a term.

'Besides from teach you and, at the same time, help you to be ready for fist lessons, do you know what I'm very much looking forward to?' Constance was unable to hide her happiness.

'You mean flying to your home and what will happen there?'

Imogen was right, but it wasn't what her girlfriend looked forward to concretely.

'I want to fly to our home with you.'

'What do you mean by "our home"?' The Flying teacher was very surprised.

'Don't you guess which home I can call "our"? You're very smart; think for a bit.'

'It can't be true. Const, you. . . it's not. . .' Imogen couldn't express her thought in a normal sentence. There was silence for a bit before the witch said, 'Dearest, it's your home.'

'It was until few days ago. I realised today that I want this very strongly. I want to have a place which both of us can call "our home", even if we'll not say it to someone else. Maybe, it will happen someday in the future. We'll be together always, and we need to have a place where we can come back to after every semester— our private place. Idgie, you're the only person who knows real me and who made me a person I am now. Your parents know me as a good person and a kind teacher which is not quietly true, but they don't know the rest.'

'Dearest, thank you so very much. When we were alone during our lessons, you behaved yourself so wonderfully that I couldn't find words to explain it. Constance is a very good person and a very kind teacher, even if Miss Hardbroom is not partly. It was more than true towards me. I fell in love with Miss Hardbroom, but it turned into much more.'

'No, you fell in love with Constance about whom I didn't know very well, but you somehow saw this person looking at strict Miss Hardbroom. For me, it started because you were a wonderful pupil, but later I knew about your feelings and wanted to do something in reply. Eventually, I fell in love with you very strongly. Thank you so very much.'

'In this case, a draw, so I do accept your offer.'


	4. Welcome Home

Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom spent few following days very productively. Of course, it doesn't mean the witches were leaving the bed as soon as they woke up. They were alone in the castle and needed to take advantages of it as much as possible.

The Potions teacher started to help the P.E. and Flying teacher to be ready for her first lessons. She explained to the new teacher how to teach pupils. In spite of their subjects are different, there is one similarity— both, Potions and Flying, are a bit dangerous lessons, and girls have to be very careful to not get injures. Physical Education can be dangerous at some cases too. Alas, problems happened from time to time and teachers needed to know how to help.

Also, Constance taught Imogen Spells a bit. She wanted to teach her everything she knew and was able to do. Imogen wanted this as strongly as her girlfriend. However, there was one theme they not talked about. They came to agreements that Constance will never be teaching Imogen how to read minds. Really, read minds is not fair thing to do and Miss Hardbroom being very Constance was more than agree with such a decision.

XXX

Constance barely moved away from Imogen; she forced herself to do it. If she hadn't, they will not leave the bed soon. The witches decided on last evening what they will do on the next day. It was not very importantly, but they had to do it before term will have started, and there was no reason to delay.

'We have to stop right now.'

'Twenty minutes past eight A.M. only; we needn't hurry.' Imogen moved very closely to Constance who had no place to move. 'I want. . .' The lass put her hand on her girlfriend's stomach and caressed there tenderly. 'I know you would want more than what I did to you today. Of course, we have to get out of bed eventually, but we have time still. Also, nobody wait us there.'

'Flying in . . .' The Potions mistress started but moaned, as soon as the gym mistress touched her right breast accidentally.'

'Of course, you want more. In spite of my actions not let you to think straight or lesbian or somehow, but how you wanted to finish a phrase "Flying in the . . ."?'

It's hard to talk when your girlfriend makes you feel so good and all the thoughts seem flown away. Despite this, Constance answered, 'Flying in . . . twilight . . . is not . . . good.'

The younger witch laughed and replied, 'It would be wonderfully, but I don't plan to stay here for so long. Not only you, but I want to fly to there too.'

These words caused Constance to change her mind completely. She gently stopped Imogen's actions, and then said, 'you want to fly to there, but looking at almost completely naked girlfriend makes you want to do something to her, and flying becomes not very important?'

Imogen nodded only, unable to tear her gaze from the wonderful body of Constance.

'What you'll say if I. .?' The older witch not finished, continuing words by actions which were not modest definitely.

'Oooh . . . it's . . . so . . . good.'

The potions teacher moved a bit closer and kissed the lass on the lips. It was unexpectedly, but few seconds later, passionate reply followed.

'Unexpected kisses are wonderful.'

'It's even better when your girlfriend reacts this way.'

'I couldn't resist responding the way you started the kiss.'

'I loved it as every time. Everything we both did and do is what we like; it was so even when we didn't know what we shall like concretely.'

'I suppose twilight has come.'

'Is it a way to say "We have to drag ourselves from bed"?'

'Saying figuratively, yes.'

'Maybe, another bed waits us there and we shall stay in it after twilight definitely.' Constance thought, but not said a word. It was her wee* secret; she didn't want to reveal something what was on her mind. 'I cannae* say it now; because a secret should remain a secret.'

When witches was out of the bed, dressed and had done what they needed to do every morning, they could go to the kitchen to eat.

Breakfast didn't take long time, including a preparation even.

They both knew that they will not come back to castle very soon, so the witches collected some things including clothes on previous evening.

They will be studying from time to time in the future, and there will be more 'being ready to first lessons' help. In their opinion, it was time to fly to their home, but Imogen don't used to call the house she had not seen 'their' yet.

It was Constance's time to show the way, but her house— their house— was what she very much looked forward to show.

'Ready, dear?'

'I am more than ready,' Imogen replied and smiled widely.

The witches were flying in the sky, but Constance knew how to do it to be unseen by anybody. She knew the way form Cackle's Academy to home and vise versa which was the best one to be hidden as much as possible.

They took a rest in the woods.

'Surprised, Idgie?' I took a break in the flying every time, just like you. Here has one difference, of course— it's other forest.

'I love our similarities.' The more Imogen was getting to know Constance, the more she loved her; although there wasn't such a thing as 'more' for two witches; because it was impossibly.

Anyway, know something about each other what nobody else should know was similar to magic for a little witch who has conjured for the first time.

The teachers were up in the sky again, heading right to home.

Constance Hardbroom is a workaholic. Even when she came back home— every time—she worked or studied; what else she could do? Of course, the witch had some hobbies, but every of them supposed that she had to do something. None of these ones were similar to take rest, if not saying about reading fiction— books which were wrote by magicians and non-magicians too; it was no matter. Good books can be found in both words— magic one and non-magic one.

However, the potions mistress had different to-do list for these holidays. Amelia told her to 'look after Imogen' and 'she will need your help at first', but Constance would do it despite somebody wanted her to do it. How she could not help Imogen who was her girlfriend? There had no way to not; even if two witches were friends only, the Potions teacher would do the same. In this case, they wouldn't share bed and there wouldn't have happened what they did to each other every day.

Eventually, the witches landed near a house— it was not a big one, but it was not a small one too— the ideal house for a couple.

Imogen was looking at the building, not moving and being unable to say something.

'What you can say?' The Potions teacher wasn't prepared for such a reaction; she couldn't say whether it was positive one or negative one.

'Your house is wonderful,' the younger witch commented when she was able to stop being a statue.

'No, dearest, our house which was my maternal grandmother's and it became mine few years ago.' Constance took Imogen's hand and said, before they entered, 'Welcome home, Idgie.'

They gave each other too many— morally and physically, and they couldn't count it without fail any more. If your lives changed and turned into unexpected happiness, does it matter who was a reason of one or another piece of happiness concretely?

'Thank you so very much, dearest.' Imogen thought that these words cannot show her huge gratitude, but she tried.

At first, the withes went to the bathroom. After this, Constance turned into a guide and went to show the house to her girlfriend.

'Inside it's even better,' Imogen said when 'the tour' was over.

'Inside will be better than you can imagine.' Constance knew very well what she meant, but don't wanted to say anything concretely still. The Flying teacher knew what the potions mistress meant, but she had no idea that her girlfriend wanted this to be different. Honestly, the brunette didn't know what her idea will lead to in the end— when they will be able to move away from each other.

The older witch needed to be alone during few minutes, so she decided to send Imogen to library. She knew very well it was wonderful offer, and there will be only 'yes' or other positive reaction.

'Imogen, do you want to go to the library? There, near the room's door placed a bookshelf with some very interesting books which you'll like, no doubts.'

'Are they fiction or these ones about magical subjects?'

'These are my favourite books and there has both of what you have said.'

'Can I go to there now?' Imogen didn't hide her impatience. It was not only many books, but it was opportunity to know more about her beloved Constance.

'Of course, dear, but don't forget to come back to my room eventually; I'll be waiting you there.'

'Oooh, in this case I have to hurry.'

'I don't think you'll be able to come back very quickly. There are some wonderful books, so if you'll start to read them, you'll be unable to put them away. You want to know more about your girlfriend, don't you?' It was simplest way to made Imogen to leave her alone; because Constance needed it very much.

'You know very well what I want; I'm not even surprised.'

The lass ran to the library almost while the Potions teacher went to her room. She needed to do something which was the beginning or the main part of her wee secret.

'I shan't open these books. No matter if I'll like something very much, and I'm sure I shall do.' The witch said to herself when she had reached the library.

When she entered the room, had come to the bookshelf and looked it over, she wanted to sit right here and read one book for another until everything will be has read. In spite of this, the flying teacher started to repeat 'I shan't open these books'; because she wanted to come to Constance's room so much too. 'She's dealing with things she brought, but it won't take much time. I shall come there soon; I have to; I want to. Const won't resist to show how emotional she is.' This thought almost made the witch to moan.

Constance opened the bag and put things on their own places which took few minutes only. Normally, it would be a bit longer, but the witch was in a hurry; because Imogen could enter before the main part has been done.

However, something remained in the bag; it was a garment prepared for this mysterious 'the main part'. The Flying teacher didn't know her girlfriend took it with herself.

The witch changed into this garment— the black tight leather dress— which, as she thought, will have a positive desirable result as soon as Imogen will see her wearing this.

Constance approached to the desk, turned back and put her hands on the table behind.

The dress wasn't indecent if not count its size. Position which Constance took in addition to her clothes is what made her look a bit indecently. She couldn't wait to see Imogen's reaction.

Soon, in about five minutes, the door opened and Imogen entered the room. She could never imagine what she was seeing. In her opinion, it was perfectly and indecently and this combination not let het to move or say something. She looked at the beauty being unable to tear her gaze.

'We have to eat now,' Constance said, breaking the silence. However, Imogen's look meant that she wanted completely different things to happen, so the brunette started to think about something more pleasant.

When possibility to talk returned to the gym mistress, she said, 'No, we'll eat later; I don't know about you, but my moral hunger increased million times when I had entered the room and seen you.'

'I didn't think about such a result; I thought it will be something positive, but this. . .'

'What?' The P.E. teacher approached to the potions mistress very closely, so their clothes were touching. She put her hands around Constance's waist and looked at her face. 'Can you guess what I want right now?'

'Yes partly, but your look says much more than I can think about. Don't you want to say what's going on in your mind?'

'Too many; and every next thought is more indecent than a previous one.'

'Can you share one of these thoughts with your girlfriend? I'm sure I'll like it.'

'I don't think you decided to stay with your back very closely to the desk only to take position to look much more indecently. I suppose you wouldn't mind to appear on the top of this table.' Imogen grinned.

'It's most indecent thought, isn't it?'

'No, dear, it's second thought only.'

'Only second?! Idgie, you know whatever else you think is not what we would want to happen,' Constance commented. However, the idea seemed appealing, even if she didn't want to reveal it. 'In this case, I'm sure you don't mind to appear on top of the desk, but this won't happen.'

'You will do it the best way.'

'I can do it in much more comfort place than on a wooden table.'

'It sounds wonderfully, but I want this.' Imogen didn't wait a comment; she kissed Constance on the lips and her actions were met greedily.

'What do you want to say about such a kiss? It was your thought number zero, yes?'

'No, dearest, it's not something I can call indecent.'

'Your parents would faint as soon as they heard such words. I don't even say about their possible reaction if they would know you were a reason why I became very emotional; although they know real me only partly.'

Imogen couldn't resist doing what she wanted suddenly. Constance's position could be called 'do whatever you want', and the flying teacher was unable not to take advantage of the situation. She put her hand on breasts, and rubbed there a bit, although the thick dress didn't allow to feel own actions as she wanted.

'Didn't you want the dress not be a barrier? You want to have a better access to my body, don't you?' It wasn't enough for the potions mistress too, but she liked these actions.

'What do you want to suggest, dear?'

'Go to bed; there will be something mmm . . . better.'

'At first, I have to put the dress off.'

'You have to put something off yourself too.'

Soon, Constance and Imogen were dressed in undergarments only. The lass let her girlfriend to undress her.

They appeared on the bed finally— it was second start almost, but they needed to get rid of some more clothes to have much more access to each other's bodies.

The witches put off each other's bras, and Constance did lay on the bed to give Imogen possibility to met any of her wishes.

Caresses were tender, but it was more bold and indecent than earlier. The brunette's moans were the best proofs that she wanted much more, but didn't want to admit.

A gentle breasts massage was about to turn into much more, and the lass needed a confirmation. She decided not to ask, but start and reaction will show— whether she was right or not.

Imogen leaned down and sucked and licked left breast for few moments which was met by a moan. She looked up smiling widely only to see her beautiful hard-breathing girlfriend who wanted continuation of wonderful actions which finished accidentally. 'More . . .'

'I promised to meet all of your wishes, didn't I?' Imogen asked before she started sucking and licking breasts again— left one and then right one.

'It was so wonderfully. You give me a brilliant idea also.'

'It was very far from modest actions.' The P.E. teacher grinned.

'I very want to meet all of you wishes,' Constance said when Imogen had lay on the bed and the witch started to caress her.

She caressed almost every barely part of skin. There was much pleasure, especially if think that the younger witch wore nothing except pants.

The potions teacher reached breasts finally, but she started with a gentle massage too.

Imogen couldn't wait when Constance will do much more than ever— the same what Imogen did to her.

The Potions teacher smirked and started sucking and licking left breast. The witch didn't look up— moan was enough to continue actions she enjoyed a lot.

'And now I'll do something for right breast.' It was said before another breast had got much of 'attention'.

Constance sat straight on the bed— well, she tried too. It was not simply after a position she had took until few seconds ago, and according her actions were very lesbian.

The witch felt that something is wrong with her face. It was consequences of their wonderful actions— her face was covered with sweat a bit.

Constance took a big white rag and wiped sweat off her face.

'Darling, could you imagine that what we were doing to each other will lead to this?' The witch asked when they were dressed and her face had been clean again.

'Your sweat proves that it was very pleasantly spent time.'

XXX

The rest of the day witches spend in the library. They both loved to read, and it was pleasure to talk to each other about favourite books.

'Dearest, I have found a book about Flying which look more like a study guide for a Flying teacher.' The brunette handed a book to her girlfriend. 'I don't even know why I have noticed the book only now. Most of books were inherited along with the house.'

'Oh, it's a brilliant book!' Imogen exclaimed when she had read contents.

'I'm very glad you liked the book. It will help you to be ready to first lessons even better. Maybe I'll find something about Physical Educations?' Few hours earlier, she didn't think that she will find a book about Flying— a study guide which Imogen needed; maybe her search will succeed?

'It would be very helpful, but anyway, I shall try to be a good P.E. teacher.'

'As I said you many times earlier, you will, darling, I do believe in you.'

The younger witch smiled at these words. Can I try my luck and shall search too?

Of course, dear, it's our house and we can do everything equally.

Imogen searched here and there, and eventually she saw a book which drew her attention somehow. When the witch took the book out and had read the title, she barely forced herself not shouting out of joy. The future Physical Education teacher was holding the book titled 'Our Friend Run' and smiled widely. When she had read the introduction, the witch was unable not to share her happiness.

'Const, I have found something!' She shouted much quieter than was about to few minutes ago.

'P.E.-something?' The potions mistress asked with hope.

'I have found a treasure,' the lass replied and show the book.

'Idgie, you're very lucky. I thought we came to here only because I need to take some things before new term, but we found important books for you; I'm very glad, my darling.'

XXX

They did not go outside, so there was no much choice of food— they could eat only something what was created by magic. Magic food and drinks hadn't differences from normal ones almost; however eating non-magic food was much better. The witches weren't hungry, but they looked forward to tomorrow when they'll go to a local supermarket to buy food.

XXX

* Wee = little, cannae = cannot in Scottish English.

** Idea for this (the dress and consequences of what happened in the bed before) took from S1E2 When We Feast at the Midnight (4:19 - 4:27).


	5. Two Types of Hunger

It was their first morning at home. The witches needed to go shopping; because magical food is not as tasty as normal one.

Constance Hardbroom awoke first. She didn't know how long she needs to wait, but it wasn't matter. The woman wanted to read a book which was lying on the bedside table. After pondering during few moments, she decided not to— the view of her amazing girlfriend was far better. The Potions teacher was fascinated. The food shopping will wait, until Imogen awoke, at least.

The brunette could spend so long time in spite of she was looking forward to everything they will do on this day.

Soon, Imogen opened eyes. Nonetheless, the potions mistress didn't tear her gaze.

'Do you plan to stare at me during all day? By the way, good morning.' Imogen opened eyes and was looking intentionally at her girlfriend.

'Good morning, why not? I was unable to stop. You're so beautiful.'

'I'd want to look at you sleeping too. I hope I shall have this opportunity one day.'

'I don't think it will happen, but I want it; because I want for you everything you want.'

'Thank you, dear.'

'You deserve everything the best because you're a wonderful person.'

'I can say you exactly the same. In this case, I deserve you and moreover, I deserve whatever I want at this moment.'

'You want go shopping to buy something to eat, yes?'

'No, not now. It will be later. Of course, we need normal food.'

'What doesn't let you to do it?'

'One particular dark-haired witch.' Imogen answered without thinking.

'Me? I don't delay you at all.'

It could be flirting; anyway, whatever it was, they liked it very much.

'Yes, you; above all, we're at home for the first time— it's our first morning here.'

'Don't you want to eat at first?'

'No, if my moral hunger could be compared with somebody alive, it's roaring very loudly.'

'My presence makes you roaring inwardly? If I was an emotional person much earlier, you could seduce me by these words.'

'These decent words turn you on so strongly that you would say "I'm yours" even if you not liked me before?'

'These words are indecent and I like them so much. My moral hunger increased a bit during last few minutes.'

'Don't deceive yourself, love. It may seem a bit, but it will be much more very soon; although I don't believe your words.'

'Actions speak louder than words.'

'In this case, my actions will be screaming.'

'After such words you can still claim everything you've said is indecent, yes?'

'No, but we like it very much. Do you want to feel how loud my actions will be?' Imogen asked stroking Constance's hip.

'Yes, in case if the beginning will lead to something very interesting; because it's very promising.'

'It will lead to something very interesting, but only if you will behave yourself very well.'

'It seems you forgot who was a teacher and who was a pupil.'

'I do remember, form mother, but it was not matter for you few days ago. On the day when I returned to Cackle's, you said me, "You know how to please your Constance". Nothing was matter then, only our strong love.'

'It was the day of freedom when we broke everything what was between us what not let us to be very close, if there left something like this. Although I hardly believe there was something except my awkwardness at first.'

Imogen laughed, 'Any walls which were between us, were broken much earlier.'

This insignificant caress seemed like it was non-intentional— there was nothing more still, and Constance decided to act. 'It's going to be something indecent,' the Potions teacher thought. She didn't want to reveal her thoughts; therefore the witch's facial expression not changed even a bit.

She rolled and soon took a very desirable position— Imogen's legs were in between of hers, and her hands were placed at both sides of the blonde's head. In other words, the lass was caught in a trap called Constance while the trap lined over her.

'What is it?' the P.E. teacher wondered.

'I wanted more and decided to act. I'm just curious, maybe somebody other should be docile, but not me? We have to check it right now.'

Imogen liked her position, and whatever following was very appealing.

Constance lined down and kissed the beautiful witch beneath her on the lips. Even then when it was almost second beginning only, their actions were speaking very loud.

'Doesn't somebody wear too much clothes?' The potions mistress asked.

'Too much? Pyjamas and pants can't be considered as too much. You're dressed in nightgown and pants, so it can be too much, in your opinion.'

'Anyway, don't you want to get rid of your clothes and have only pants on?'

'All right, if you want to undress me (I doubt you can miss such a chance), I'll let you only if you'll let me to do the same with you. Plus, as you experienced before, my clothes is better for undressing, because a nightgown doesn't have buttons, and consists from one long part.'

'Maybe it happens unintentionally but you have given me another good idea.'

'In this case, I'll undress your first.'

'All right, dear.'

'. . . It was wonderful, darling. It's your turn to. . .' The P.E. teacher stopped only to change a victim/a trap roles.

'Somebody else should be in a trap too.'

'You said it as if I disagree. I'd like to be in a different position.'

'I knew you won't mind, but in this case, it will be even better.'

'. . . Well, who has been a docile person?' Imogen asked, devouring Constance's body by eyes. Her turn was over, but she wanted more still.

'Idgie, I suppose you have satisfied your moral hunger.'

'Yes, but here can never be such a thing as being completely morally full. By the way, you haven't answered my question.'

'No matter how I wanted this to not happen— we both were. Did you tease me on purpose to make me to be this docile person you wanted?'

'Kind of; you did the same to me, didn't you? If say about the beginning when you did this trap, I couldn't say a word— it was bloody brilliant in every single way. Then I thought about something you might do. . . It wasn't happen, so it doesn't matter.'

'What did you want?' Constance asked impatiently.

'I don't want to give you any ideas; even if they're not indecent. Somebody might say it is, but it isn't, in my opinion.'

'Something a bit indecent, maybe not even a bit. . . What can it be?' The dark-haired with was pondering out loud, but then added inwardly, 'What if I shall perform every trap-related a bit or not a bit indecent thought? Idgie will like it. I can't miss such a pleasure for both of us.'

Not saying a word, Constance took the same position as when it was her beginning.

'You want to perform any thoughts which may come to your mind to find out what I wanted?'

'If I wasn't so sure, I'd say you read my mind.'

'Doesn't it a wonderful to have similar thoughts?'

'It's bloody brilliant, darling.'

Imogen looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

'No, not this; it must be something different. Not this too.'

'Not what?' it was Imogen's time to very want to know.

'I try to guess what you wanted.'

'Maybe you won't.' The witch didn't know whether it was said as a challenge, or she really meant it.

'I shan't?' It was unfair, and the answer suddenly came to the witch's mind. 'How about this?' They were wearing nothing except pants still, and this promised a very good effect.

Constance almost completely covered Imogen by herself. 'You wanted this?'

'Oooh,' the blonde breathed. She didn't thought it will be so great. Feeling of Constance's body on hers was above any wishes.

'We should take advantage of our position.'

'Mmm, more would be very good.'

'. . . We have to stand up.' The Potions mistress said in about fifteen minutes.

'Const, please.'

'I thought everything was over before I performed a trap second time.'

'All right.' Imogen moved away, took a small pillow and throw it in Constance.

The pillow placed right into the Potions teacher's hands.

'You need to know, I'm good at catching flying objects. I haven't used magic even.'

Imogen sighted; because she wanted the pillow to reach the destination.

'Also, I read somewhere that everybody can be passionate, but only real lovers can be silly together.'

'Wow, these are great words.'

'Your actions was a reason why I remembered this phrase. Yes, I like this too. Oh, by the way, what's about food? If moral hunger satisfied, it doesn't mean a stomach is full.'

'I'd like to eat something. I suppose, we have to confine our hunger by magic food before we shall go out.'

'Yes, alas, we haven't another possibility.'

'In this case, stand up.'

The witches dressed and then went to the bathroom. After this was over, they went to the kitchen.

'Well, if we can't have normal food, magic has to help another time.'

'Don't say me it's trivial or we're selfish.'

'Idgie, I don't even think about it. Why it came to your mind?'

'It seemed for me that you thought so.'

'When people has nothing to eat, nobody can call them selfish or it's trivial to make food when they're starving.'

'You've calmed me.'

'We'll calm each other more after shopping.'

'Don't tease me.'

'I have no intention for it. You needed to stand up earlier to prevent any complains now.'

'I'd prefer to starve, but morally devouring you body and ask you to do the same to me.'

'Don't tease me.'

'I don't, I just said. Now, let's eat.'

'. . . And we can go shopping now!' Imogen smiled widely.

'Of course, but we have to study later. I want you to be a very good teacher. I know you will, but we have to study for this. Also, apart preparation for your job, I'll be study you everything I know and can to do as we decided.'

'I shall be looking forward to this. Don't tease me, love.'

'I don't, I just said what we shall do. Even if I did, it can count fair, even if you were teasing me accidentally. In this case, it's a draw.'

XXX

The weather was good. In spite of this, as a proverb says, 'never leave a home without an umbrella', the witches took additional things. Of course, they would use magic when nobody will be around, but it was much better to take umbrellas.

'This doesn't make us non-witches.' Constance said. 'It makes us prepared to any prank weather can play. Plus, we needn't to search for a place with no people.'

It's so good to be able to go in the shop where's food everywhere, knowing it's completely non-magical food. It was wonderful for both witches. They have never enjoyed shopping, but looking back, they could say they enjoyed it for the first time in their lives.

On the way home, the witches couldn't resist to use some magic when nobody watched. Their bags looked as before, but they became very light as if there was a thin newspaper in each.

They both though about the same— it was a trivial and selfish purpose. On the other hand, it doesn't mean they, for example, made a shovel to dig a hole by itself, so it was fair.

Lunch was going to be very tasty.

XXX

'What was you're more looking forward to— to study or to lunch?'

'I might say lunch if I haven't such a wonderful teacher who's going to teach me very soon and if I don't like to study as much as I do.'

'Thank you, love. I must be very proud of last part of sentence; I would say the same. I like to study very much.'

'These two books very good, so I'd want to start with subjects I'll b teach in less than a month.'

'You'll have a reward for this every later evening from your former form mistress.'

'Another reason why I wanted to come back to Cackle's Academy very much.'

'No, it was first reason. Everything else wasn't so important. We know it very well.'

'We do, but it will be between us. We did hide a real reason, but it will be no matter what.'

The witches studied until lunch. The books were very good, but none of them was supposed to use by a future teacher. It was Constance's time to share her knowledge and skills about how to teach pupils.

Lunch was really tasty. The teachers enjoy it a lot.

If some stranger would see them, this person would never say they were a teacher and a pupil in the past. They're relatives, maybe. Girlfriends? No! It's ridiculous. They'll find husbands and will have families. Husbands? If the witches would hear such an opinion, they would laugh and couldn't stop. They're a family. They'll be together until the very end, full stop.

'Want to study again?' Constance asked, but when she saw a bright smile in reply, she knew the question was unnecessary.

XXX

'Few days ago, I thought how it would be if we work not in a boarding school, but somewhere where we would go home in the evening. On the other hand, we would have had a tiny chance to meet and no chance to be together and fell in love as strongly as we did.'

'I wouldn't trade it for nothing.'

'I wouldn't too, but if imagine. . .'

'What would forbid me to meet all of your wishes and vise versa? Silencing spell works well.'

'If any person in the Academy would know about it, she would say I seduced you and I'm a pervert.'

'Don't you dare to say such a drivel. If only somebody could saw even one of my looks, they would know everything at once.'

'"Constant vigilance" is better, yes?'

'Of course, but kiss such a wonderful girlfriend is a way better.'

'I wouldn't mind.'

'. . . Const, you drive me crazy. The kiss was hot, wonderful and amazing.'

'I can say that one wonderful blonde witch unintentionally bewitched me, and I'm under this inexistent spell at this very moment still and shall be always.'

XXX

The witches were lying in the bed, going to sleep soon.

'Honestly, I wouldn't mind for something happened years ago. I know I had never had a chance and I had to remain a teacher even when there was nobody in the Potions Laboratory during our private lessons.'

'You crossed a line between us a bit, and you know it better than anybody. Honestly, I wouldn't mind too. There's an anti-feminist Camille Anna Paglia who said, "Gay men can seek sex without emotions, lesbians often end up emotions without sex." I have no idea how she guessed it, but she's absolute right. This is what you did to me. We had an emotional connection before anything else. I loved it so much.'

'I loved it so much too. Oh, this quote. It's one of my favourite. Believe me, I've not thought about these words before you mentioned them now. Years ago, I thought that it's a great quote and suits to very many lesbians, but I shall never be one of them. I was a shy logician; I could not imagine I'll have a girlfriend who not being one yet will made me maybe more emotional than any lesbian from Paglia's wise quote.'

'Firstly, "often" isn't "always"; secondly, lesbians do something else in free time. It doesn't limited by kisses, even if they are very hot. And this something is what lesbians do mostly. Palgia was wrong.'

'Yes, and we're a good example.'

'I guess what my parents would say, if they knew what I would want. They would say I'm a pervert or something like this.'

'A pervert who bewitched own female teacher without magic? No, it should be something different, teleiophilia, for example.'

'Attract or erotic interest to somebody who's considerable older. Experienced by young individuals mostly.'

'Yes, "attract or erotic interest", but not just "bunch of emotions". Although I'm not very fit to what we can call "teleiophilia". . .'

'You _do_ fit, plus you were my teacher and form mistress which made the forbidden fruit sweeter. This fact couldn't stop me want to be with you; it just made me think it's impossibly. When I first saw you, my intuition "said" me that you're the one I need, and I intuitively realised how I should behave myself with you. I knew nothing about your feelings until our mutual confession started by you.'

'Our recent actions proved again how wrong you were. It was possibly; because we both wanted the same. I didn't wish it during long time, but then. . . It was strange when I had an outburst of emotions for the first time. At first, I couldn't explain to myself why it happened, but a reason was found very soon. "Idgie," I whispered quietly, sitting on a bed in my room. There came time in my life when I wanted very strongly to be with you. I knew you had feelings for me, but I had no idea what kind they were. Love to a teacher? Love to mother? Or lesbian love, maybe? If only you knew how strongly I wanted to hold you in my embraces and say that after you will have finished Weirdsiter College, we shall never be apart from each other.'

'Don't forget, I promised you to come back. By the way, why you never embraced me while I was a pupil?'

'When you said you will come back, it was later— it was your last day as Cackle's pupil. You not just came back; you had surprise from me. Why? I knew if I let myself to start, I shan't stop.'

'As we said few times, the kiss was great, but your words "I _was_ your since I confessed my love to you" were the best part of your surprise. You're the most unobtainable person I've ever known, and this amazing woman said she was mine.'

'I shall always be your, my dearest.'

'I shall always be your, my love. I could say it on the first day even. My intuition was absolutely right. You're a great person; moreover, a person who capable of doing such things in private that any lesbian would envy me if she knew.'

'In this case, any lesbian should envy me for having such an amazing person like you.'

'Summing up, lesbians should envy our love which they alas, don't have and won't have; because such love is rare.'

'They miss a lot.' Constance smiled happily.

'Dear, can you imagine what you would do if we were in a different situation and there wouldn't be a ban?'

'I had to deal with my shyness and awkwardness at first.'

'Imagine, you're more confident, and it's come to point that you either do something with me or you will almost explode soon.'

'Idgie, your words give me different indecent ideas.'

'What if you knew I shall support you, no matter what you want; because I want anything with you?'

'A table would be enough for first day, I suppose.'

'A table?! Please, say, you're joking.'

'You wouldn't mind it, would you? It would be pleasure for me to left you in nothing except pants— only one thin undergarment— and I would caress every inch of your perfect body. Then my acts would become bolder, and it would be time to impudently pay attention to your breasts— caresses, sucking, licking. The whole thing would include some hot kisses, of course.'

'I don't know about first day, but you can perform it someday.' Imogen was shocked. It was indecent, but desirable.

'If not think about a confession, really, I would embrace you and this would lead to a kiss on the lips; because I couldn't restrain myself. The table-something sounds good, but not comfortable, plus it's not what would happen on first day.'

'What if a bed or a couch wouldn't available?'

'It doesn't matter; because it's available for us— at home or at school, it doesn't matter. When we're at Cackle's, Silencing spell is our most important helper, so there's almost close to what happens when we have holidays.'

'It will be hard to share a kiss even; therefore we'll have to wait lights off.'

'Of course, it won't be like "Miss Drill, can I have a word with you in my room?" If I shall want to discuss something with you, we'll go to staff room or to the Potions Laboratory at least.'

'Second variant is not good; because there occurred something much more than a modest talk. On the other hand, it happened when all the pupils left the school, so there was no chance for unwilling invasions.'

'If we were absolutely sure nobody will enter, it could occur in the staff room as well.'

'Stop giving me wonderful ideas.'

'Another addition to the list of what you like or would want and what I have to remember.'

'My list about you has a few points.'

'Do you want to sleep? Maybe, we'll dream about something else we can add to our lists.'

'Alas, we can't force ourselves to dream about something we want, but it would be good.'

Maybe their wishes will come true, who knows?


	6. Constant Vigilance

A few days have passed. For the witches, these were the best days of their lives. Nothing from past of any of them could compare with these days. Well, their private lessons were a bit closely, but there was a ban, and it didn't allow what they can do now. The best holidays ever? Probably yes, but who knows what future may bring?

They studied, went on walks, read books. . . Not to mention, neither of them wanted to leave a bed in the morning, and couldn't wait the evening to come. In other words, it was free time when they did what they wanted to.

'. . . I can't, love, it's impossible to stop.'

'You can't what? You can't stop kissing your girlfriend one hundredth time, probably, or maybe you can't stop meet my wishes which I have pretty much, thank you for this?'

'Both, love. I don't know what of this better. Not being selfish, I love when you're meeting my wishes.'

'In spite it sounds strangely, one of my wishes is meeting your wishes.'

'This is mutually. I love every moment of it.'

'This all can be considered as a reward of our study.'

'But later, what it will be for when you won't teach me more?'

'You don't know it? Being mine is a good reason, don't you think?'

'Oooh, this is great. You're mine, so. . .' Imogen smiled to her thoughts and added, 'When it was third or fourth semester, I said to myself many times, "No possessions", but it turned into a mutual possession, I can say.'

'I love being yours.' Never in her life could Constance Hardbroom think she can be this happy.

'What's about the proof?' The P.E. teacher asked seductively, and her girlfriend couldn't and didn't want to resist.

'Mmm, you probably want again? . .'

'What it will be concretely?'

'I'm going to show the proof of how strongly I love being your girlfriend, and so will be always. I shan't give you any hints.'

'Unexpectedness is good in this case too.'

'You needn't wait long.' The witch couldn't delay any more. She looked at her naked girlfriend and smiled; before she slightly stroked tender skin under Imogen's breasts.

'You're going to tease me the rest of your life?'

'Sometimes, but not always. As we know, teasing is good when it promises something in the end. I'm not cruel even a bit; I just want you to enjoy my acts very much.'

'You're following the rule "made your girl to be very frustrated to appreciate every normal touch you'll give her later", yes?'

'No, let's call it preparation.'

'I can guess what the rest will be.'

'Probably, darling, I suppose our thoughts are very similar.'

'. . . Now you can tease me for being unable to be tearing from you.' Constance said when she caressed Imogen in between her legs. There were pants, though, but it wasn't much a barrier for the witches to feel caresses. 'I didn't think I'll go so far.'

'Here can't be such a thing as "so far".'

'I may disagree with you. "It" didn't happen yet.'

'You're right as always, but here's nothing besides this. Also, Const, don't think I want to tease you about things I enjoy a lot. The only thing I can do is ask for more.' It was said when caresses were over, otherwise Imogen couldn't say normally one sentence even.'

'I want to suggest you something.'

'You mean us both?'

'Of course, I'm not going to be apart from you the rest of our lives, and we know it very well.'

'Well, I thought maybe you want me to do something? It may be a variant too.'

'It can be, but it's not. Do you want to come back?'

'Come back to Cackle's Academy? But Const, don't you think it's too early?'

'Let's look at it this way— we have to learn how to reward ourselves every day after lights off.'

'Didn't we learn it already? I mean—'

'At some point yes, but besides, don't you want to feel again being alone in the whole castle? Nothing will change, Idgie.'

'Almost nothing. Whatever the castle is . . . it's the school, not a home. It's a dormitory.'

'In this case, why you decided to live in a dormitory instead of have a normal job which would allow you to live at home?'

'We discussed it before, and it was you who brought it up.'

'At least, we know something in our lives is stable— we have a job and we have each other.'

'Dear, as I said on the very first day, I don't complain. Why do I need to? In spite of this, let's face it— Cackle's is not exactly like our home.'

'Doesn't a thought of you coming to my room illegitimately excite you?'

'It does a lot.' Imogen smiled. 'Doesn't a thought about _you_ coming to _my_ room illegitimately excite you?'

'It was so hard to stop what I was doing to you recently. This thought does the same to me.'

'Mmm, it's bloody brilliant.'

'Tomorrow we should be at Cackle's, so we should pack today, I mean, I should pack my things. Stand up, then?'

'All right, but it will be your duty to make food tomorrow.'

'A former pupil gives orders to her former form mistress. A cheeky lass, I must say.'

'No, love, we're much more than this.'

'I know; it was a joke. I love you too.'

The witches went out from the bed and started to dress not stopping the conversation.

'What do you think I did during any summer and winter holidays, starved? Also, I didn't confine by magic food. So it's not a problem for me.'

'I knew it. You're not a Potions teacher only, after all.'

'Yes, I'm somebody's girlfriend also.'

'So do I.'

'Actually, you're right. Of course, I'm not a big fan of such things, but I like it, consider it not lasts long also.'

'In some cases it lasts very long, but we needn't something which takes very many time to be cooked, just usual food to not starving, but it should be tasty anyway.'

'Unlike many people, it's not very simply for me to find what to eat, so a main thing is food has to be tasty and I should like the meal. Happily, I solved this problem.'

'We shall swap our roles today.'

'What do you mean by this? I'm not going to be a P.E. teacher.'

Imogen laughed. 'I meant completely different. A few days ago, it was my time to be at home and pack things. It will be the same, unless there's nobody who can be very shocked by our relationship.'

'Constant vigilance would be on, but we could exchange glances filled with very many subtext while nobody's looking.'

'It would be your turn to tease me, wouldn't it? Well, it would be fair.'

'Alas, I shan't have a chance to do it, but I'd want to. Just a thought about it. . . Mmm, we could use only looks, a few words and nothing else.'

'It wouldn't make us appear in a bedroom of one of us at Cackle's or in this bedroom.'

'I would give you some very good suggestions, but you could do nothing except reply by looks and a few words.'

'According what you were doing to me recently, I suppose your teases would have similar result.'

'Probably, but don't forget we would be tired like we were last time.'

'Then it would be following morning when we would finish what we didn't.'

'We could repeat something too. I know, you wouldn't mind.'

'What if somebody would decide to come back to school unexpectedly?'

'Does it suppose to turn me on? I mean, the fact that whatever we'll be doing together in our rooms or the Potions Laboratory apart from talking and study will be not what we can do and it should turn me on.'

'Doesn't it do?'

'Well, it does at some point, it does a lot, but I'd prefer to spend at least some time without somebody being another inhabitant of the castle.'

'. . . So, breakfast is over. The packing won't take long time, but it's better to be prepared in advance.'

'Knowing you, I don't wonder at all.'

'You know about me much more than anybody would allow knowing ever. Not to mention, a main part of this is what you did to me. I'll be thanking you eternally.'

'You're welcome, love. I should thank you eternally too for many of what you did to me. I could never think I can have such a wonderful life and have the best girlfriend anybody could wish about.'

'Think how we'll be reacting at this fact next year and few years later. How about twenty years from now?'

Besides words, here can be only one reaction. Imogen looked at Constance and smiled widely.

'When you were about to left Cackle's after graduating, I smiled to you and said, "This is for you and only for you. Remember this."'

'I smiled to you in reply. It was what should have support us, cheer up when we'll feel down. It's what will be with us always, even when we'll be not as close as we'd want to be. For example, during lessons.'

'Yes, a day may seem long, after our wonderful holidays especially, but I can assure you that a reward will worth this.'

'Especially if we'll be awaking together every day and here's no reason why it mustn't be so.'

'Now I can ask _you_ about who's teasing whom.'

'Even if I did, it happened unintentionally at this time.'

'Unintentionally? What you'll say if you would know that we'll have a reward after we'll be ready to leave home? I mean, today in the evening, not tomorrow in the morning.'

'It was you now and it happened not unintentionally.'

'Yes, but let's say I couldn't resist to motivate us.'

'I don't think that it can be called a motivation; it's better to say "a spanned string" or something like this.'

'If it supposed to turn me on, it does.'

'I didn't think about it at all.'

'In this case, it's even better.'

'Somebody wanted to pack her things in advance, yes?'

'Yes, but unlike you, whatever she needs to collect doesn't lay in one room.'

'How about an obvious fact that she did it many times before, and it means that she needs much less things than somebody else.'

Finally, the witches started to pack things.

'Won't you take something that reminds you about home?'

'You ask me like I didn't think about it.'

'You wanted to really?'

'If you would know what it will be, you would laugh in response.'

'Const, it can't be something stupid. You're not such a person.'

'It's definitely far from "something stupid".'

'What can it be?'

'Mirror, mirror on the wall. . .'

'Me? Love, say you're joking.'

'You're far from stupid, aren't you?'

'Yes, but. . .'

'Take a member of a family is more important than take something else. You're the best part of my life. You're most special person in the world for me.'

'Don't state my thoughts.'

'It's not an invasion, it's a similarity. Does it bad?'

'No, similarities are great and we know it very well.'

'I thought you forgot it.'

'The best things are unforgettable.'

'Especially if they repeat from time to time.'

'It may be very different, but result is the same. Doesn't it a great ability to be able read each other's mind without actual reading?'

'It can be a part of the list why we meant for each other.'

'By the way, I didn't ask what _you_ would take at Cackle's as a little piece of home.'

'As if you don't know.'

'What I supposed to know?'

'Damn, Const, stop flirting with me.'

'I don't see any reason why I must not. I think you decided to take something very important.'

'Well, quoting you, I can say "Mirror, mirror on the wall . . .".'

'A good choice. Besides me, don't forget your two books.'

'How can I? I can't forget to take my teacher too.'

'It's my turn to pack, so I shan't forget to take my pupil.'

'I can say that your "take something that reminds you about home" turned into "a teacher and her pupil".'

'We started with it, so why we can't repeat it? Plus, Amelia said me that you'll need my help at first.'

'Girlfriends should help each other.'

'It's not something she or somebody else has to know. It's our secret.'

'It's the best secret in my life.'

'This fact makes me very happy.'

'Try to not show it at the Academy.'

'No, I'll be very Miss Hardbroom, maybe a bit softer, but I don't going to share the obvious fact that you make me one of happiest people in the world.'

'Good. There definitely mustn't be something like an expression your feeling in front of somebody like bolt from the blue.'

'Well, a main duty has finished. Can you guess what we're going to do next?'

'I do probably.'

'Really?'

'We're going to study again, aren't we?'

'You're absolutely right. Then we can read a bit.'

'A good decision.'

'We'll not be studying in the bedroom as we tried to last time. It'll distract too much.'

'It was study which distract us too much.' Imogen smiled.

'Well, whatever it was, we'd better to be in other room.'

'. . . And now you have to read this book attentively.'

'Const, are you joking? I'm not going to sit straight— um, I mean lesbian. . . Never mind. No matter which position I'll take, I'm not going to spend time in this armchair until sunset.'

'This book about flying has. . .' The blonde with looked in the book, '. . . 325 pages. I'm not going to read this big book in one sitting.'

'Who said you have to finish the book in one sitting?'

'You're a lesbian, but you acted very straight.'

'No, dearest, I didn't act straight.'

'Then why you said me to read the book in one sitting?'

'I didn't sad these words.'

'Yes, but subtext was very clear.'

'No, the meaning of my words was a bit different.'

'What it was then? Can you say it right now?'

'I meant no matter how many pages you'll read, you should read it very attentively. You have to remember everything what written here. We know that it's not a textbook or a manual about how to be a Flying teacher, but it's a very good book.'

'What are you going to do while I'll be reading this book?'

'I'm not going to distract you, so I'll be reading too.'

'What it will be?'

'Something fictional.'

'It's dishonestly!'

'I don't see anything dishonest in a peaceful reading.'

'If you don't see, I do.'

'Somebody wanted to be a good teacher, remember?'

Imogen sighted, 'Yeah, somebody wanted. And this somebody's going to read a book about flying while her girlfriend will be reading a fictional book. I like Flying very much, but I'd prefer to read other book.'

'This P.E. book, yes?'

'Const, it doesn't ridiculous. I like P.E. a lot too, but a fictional book would be better anyway.'

'Oh, yes, you should read the P.E. book tomorrow.'

Imogen sighted and said nothing in reply.

'It means you agreed.'

'Do you know what I love about you?'

'I suppose you can give me a list of reasons.'

'I can, but what you can say about a current situation?'

'I don't know concretely.'

'I'll give you an answer. No matter how far we went in our relationship, you're still remain a teacher when it necessarily.'

'I know when I have to.'

'Anyway, you're still Constance, not the strictest Cackle's teacher who's hard on every pupil.'

'No, you're very wrong. I wasn't being hard on you ever, was I?'

'I suppose, I was an exception.'

'Not only you, but you were my special pupil.'

'Am I now?'

'Of course you are. You're my girlfriend, and you're the best. You'll be the best no matter what, remember this.'

'In this case, I have to try to equal your high hopes for me.'

'You haven't, except you should remember about constant vigilance, but not act the way you acted being pupil.'

'Why shall I? I have you, and we'll have our rewards every evening and morning if we'll be very lucky. Here's absolutely no reason for me to look at you as I looked then. I shall do it behind closed doors when nobody can disturb us.'

'Stop, darling. Let's read our books. Your words direct my thoughts in opposite direction towards where they have to go.'

'All right, no more good ideas. Let's read.'

'. . . Dinner was over few hours ago. How about going to bed? We haven't sleep right now, you know. Above what we're going to do, you can tell me about the book you've read.'

'I'm not going to tease you even a bit.'

'I suppose this book was good?'

'"Good" isn't a right word to describe this book. What you'd say about very interesting book about two females?'

'You mean they are?'

'Yeah, not saying any spoilers, I can say they become girlfriends in the middle of the book.'

'It was the biggest spoiler.'

'Well, you're not going to read this book anyway, so what's the matter?'

'I shall read it someday in the future. Lesbian books are very interesting.'

'Oh, they're very interesting.'

'It's very good to have such a wonderful similar interest.'

'. . . We'll start with cuddling which will turn into something far from it very soon.' Constance couldn't resist to tease a bit; because the result was about to happen.

'Yeah, life gives unexpected plot twists.'

'I don't think it will be unexpected, rather very desirable.'

'They're so desirable that I thought about them very often when I studied at Weirdsiter College.'

'What's about tomorrow breakfast? You didn't say anything about it; because we'll be at home still.'

'It doesn't matter; it will be your duty. It will be a reward for my study.'

'. . . It was so good, love. Anyway, constant vigilance will be on since tomorrow.'

'Yes, it was great like you. Constant vigilance will be on since we'll have gone out from home only, not before.' Imogen smiled.

'Yes, we needn't it until then.'

The following day promised many events, but the witches will enjoy them a lot.


	7. A Destination Awaits

As always, Constance Hardbroom awoke first. It didn't take much time for Imogen to awake too.

'I suppose we haven't any concrete plans for today.' The blonde witch tried to sound as if she was saying truth, and she succeeded.

'Yes? What's about our plans we discussed yesterday? It cannot wait.'

'We discussed this not only yesterday, and I barely believe we'll stop ever.'

'What do you mean?' Constance realised her girlfriend's words weren't about what was on their to-do list for this day.

'Didn't we discuss how hard it for us to stop meeting each other's wishes? Don't you want me to caress your great body by my long fingers?' The witch wanted to go on, but it was unnecessarily. These two sentences had a very good effect. These phrases gave the Potions teacher many ideas, and she was unable to say a word because of foretaste. In spite of her previous thoughts, Imogen said something. She wanted it to accompany her actions.

'We needn't anything to cover you.' The blanket appeared on the other side of the bed. 'Very well, we have to go rid of the absolutely unnecessary nightgown now.'

Constance relaxed. What can be more importantly than what was about to happen?

'I know you want so much anything I'm going to do to my wonderful girlfriend.'

'Mmm, anything.' The potions mistress smiled. No matter how excited she was, it was impossible not to show how wonderful this hint was.

'Your reaction is the best motivation. You probably want to get rid from your nightgown as soon as possible. I don't think it must happen right now. No, don't say anything. I know my last words made you even more excited; because they promise a very good start— a bit of foreplay.'

'When it will be your turn, you can tease me or do any foreplay if you'll want. But it's my turn and let me to do what I want. You'll be on a cloud nine, I promise.'

Imogen took a comfortable position and started to move the nightgown up slowly while she was caressing Constance.

It was a pure pleasure for both witches.

The brunette witch couldn't wait when her girlfriend will reach her breasts or something near. It was time to put off the very unnecessary garment finally.

'I know what you're thinking about. Yes, it will happen very soon, but you have to wait until I put the nightgown off. I'll do it the best way. Enjoy the moment, love.'

'It was so good and so bad at the same time. Can these opposites be together? Yes, but they're absolutely unbearable mix— a combination when you want it to stop, but want this sweet torture to continue.'

'Please. . . stop. I mean. . . more.' Constance was barely able to say a word.

'Stop? No, you'll be on a cloud nine very soon. Maybe the way to it doesn't a pure bliss, but a result worth a bit of sexual tension.'

The Potions teacher moaned in reply. 'Touch me the way I need, please.' She thought, not able to say it out loud.

'Very soon, darling.'

It happened quicker than Constance thought.

Finally, Imogen put the nightgown up enough, and breasts were free. She couldn't resist touching her girlfriend in a different way. She leaned lower and licked one breast for a few moments. Of course, it wasn't enough.

'More. . .'

'More? How about put the garment off eventually? It was a good proof that the real start will happen in a few moments.'

Constance arched a bit to give her girlfriend a better access to her breasts, but it could be very helpful to put the nightgown off also.

'Oooh, such a good pose— it's very good to get rid of the garment, but it's perfectly for play attention to your breasts also. I'll take the opportunity number two probably.'

'. . . I wish I count how many moans have been— about one hundred maybe.'

It was a very good proof that being on a cloud nine isn't a myth but reality.

'. . . Don't you want to put some effort for me to be on a cloud nine too?' Imogen didn't know how long she have been meeting Constance's wishes— a half an hour at least. The fact that she may spend such a long time and her wonderful girlfriend will be doing such amazing things to her made the witch almost moan.

'Not before I thank you for a wonderful time. It was great, but the beginning was very hard to handle.'

'You liked it, I know.'

'You'll see _how_ I liked it.'

'If you want to be a bit cruel to me, I don't mind. Anything will worth being on a cloud nine.'

'You'll see, love. Don't be so sure before it happened. Anyway, we deserve a kiss.'

There were no teases— it was a wonderful kiss. Both girlfriends were equal.

'I know, it was great. It's your turn to enjoy at least a half an hour. Maybe if your reaction will be very good and I shall like it a lot, it may last even longer.'

'My reaction will be very good, and you'll enjoy it very much.'

'It means "please, I want it as long as possibly", right?'

Imogen sighted, 'Right, you know me very well.'

'Take a very comfortable position; I'm going to drive you crazy a bit.'

'It promises a lot of wonderful things.'

Constance chuckled in reply.

'I'm ready.'

The potions mistress looked at her girlfriend from head to toe. 'Oooh, it will be a wonderful time; consider I wear only pants especially.'

. . . Imogen bit her lover lip; she was unable to bear this wonderful foreplay which was mixed with teases. Like her version, it was mixed with a bit of a cruelty.

'I know you like it very much. We have rid of pyjamas' bottom, haven't we? It means a lot. We're closer to our actual start. Yes, I want it too, but we should be patient. Enjoy the moment, love.'

Imogen was in Constance's boots almost completely, and the realisation of what "enjoy the moment, love" means hit her. It wasn't a very good advice.

'. . . We have got rid from pyjamas' top. A good achievement, of course.'

Imogen didn't think it was a good achievement, but it was too closely to what she waited, so she didn't make a comment. Anyway, even if she wants to, she wouldn't be able to.

It was time for the Flying teacher to be on a cloud nine.

'Paradise on the Earth,' the lass thought and moaned with pleasure.

'. . . Oh, Const, it was bloody brilliant in every way. Well, I needed to think twice before saying "Enjoy the moment, love". It wasn't something too good to let only enjoy, but not want a normal start to happen at that moment.'

'Let's call it "similar teasing foreplay". What's on our real to-do list for today?'

'Ah, an Overblow Castle, if I'm not mistaken.'

'Somebody's going to work in this "if I'm not mistaken Overblow Castle". This somebody has to know where concretely she'll be working. Not to mention— she studied there during four years.'

'Const, it was a joke. How can I forget Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches? It's impossibly. The reason why I said that our caresses etc. are on our to-do list for today. . .'

'Here's no need to explain why. No matter what, life doesn't one big pleasure. We have to fly to Cackle's. Don't you want to have "constant vigilance" experiences again?'

'Towards this, nothing will change, and this is more than very good.'

'Silencing spell is a wonderful helper.'

'The wonderful irreplaceable helper. By the way, what time is it?'

'Well . . . quote minutes to nine A.M. We have to hurry. We don't want to arrive there after 3 P.M. or later.'

'As if somebody waits us there.'

'Idgie, it doesn't ridiculous. Imagine somebody will wait us there.'

'Don't scare me.'

'That's why we have to be prepared to time when there will be a lot of people. We should go out from the bed.'

'You should go out from the bed, but I'll stay here. You'll make breakfast and other food for today later too as we decided yesterday. On the other hand, I can go out for a run. Oh, it's much better. Go out from the bed.'

'. . . It was a good run. How about your cooking?'

'You'd better eat breakfast to say how it was.'

'No, I mean how that time was for you?'

'It was very good; as good as you spent time outside.'

'. . . It took too much time to leave a bed; I can't believe we're ready. Not to mention, flying is pleasure.'

'That's why one of my two subjects will be Flying.'

The way to Cackle's was very similar to flying from the Academy to home. Of course, there was a break in the woods.

Finally, the witches appeared on the yard near the castle's entrance.

'We've reached our dear destination.'

'Well, we have, but I have a question. When we'll be practice "constant vigilance"?'

'Don't be so impatient. We have a lot of time. We'll not be discussing it unless I deal with what I brought.'

'Let's find a bright side in all of this.'

'Where's here a dark side?'

'The castle isn't as good as our home. However . . .' Imogen didn't finish, but it was said like she had a very interesting secret she was going to share with her girlfriend.

'How you want to continue it?'

'Think what happened in the Potions Laboratory since the beginning of holidays. It will be hard for you to keep calm all the time during lessons. Please, try not to smile or any pupil in second term and older will never find answer to why you changed so much.

'I can keep calm when I have to. There's nothing bad if I'll be a bit softer. Thinking rationally, I was a bit too hard sometimes. However, there was a pupil who turned my life upside down in a very good way.'

'This pupil found her happiness too, doesn't she?'

'Idgie, don't smile so widely or your question is pointless; because your smile is the answer.'

'Yes, this happy former pupil is me.'

'. . . So, I've dealt with things I brought, and we can study again.'

'If we'll be studying _there_, it will turn into snogging soon.'

'What do you mean by "there"?'

'You know what I mean; you know it very well.'

'You're right, I do. If you'll study more, we can let us have more rewards. It's not something you'd not want.'

'You know me very well.' Imogen smiled. 'In this case, yes. Even if I don't love study, I wouldn't argue at all.'

'Do you see something good in a current situation except this?'

'Maybe.'

'What this "maybe" means?'

'Nobody's here except us.'

'Yes, it's true. Do you want to know a secret?'

'Of course, doesn't it obviously?'

'I'll not say it right now.'

'Teasing again, yes?'

'Not even a bit.'

'In this case, say something, at least.'

'Something? You'll know everything in the evening. It's not a real secret, thought.'

'This? Oooh, you know what to do to make me very interested.'

'Having such a wonderful girlfriend make it isn't difficult.'

'Yes, it's not hard in my case too. I'll be waiting whatever you have for me.'

'By the way, while I'll be cooking lunch, you can do nothing.'

'It's good; a kind of an award.'

'Call it as you want, but a real award will be later.'

'It will be study partly.'

'A bit; the rest except the beginning will be far from study.'

'Do you want to go to cook lunch? I suppose it's right time.' It wasn't very good way to finish what have been said, but Imogen didn't care. She lay on Constance's bed when they sat recently while the bed's owner was staying already.

'Idgie, when I said "you can do nothing", I didn't mean this.'

'A thought about me laying here will help you when you'll be busy in the kitchen.'

'If it was said as a joke, I can understand it, but if it didn't, I don't know why you want to seduce me again.'

'It happened accidentally; probably it's a kind of revenge for the fact you decided to come back to here.'

'Thinking about you being in this position won't help me at all. It will have an opposite effect, if you haven't realised yet.'

'It will be even better.'

'Your perfect look makes the whole thing worse. You're a most wonderful person in the world.'

'I may disagree with last sentence.'

Constance decided to tease her girlfriend in reply, and she wanted this to be unable to handle. It will be far, after all. 'If only you knew what I'm thinking about, you wouldn't be so calm. You know which thoughts can be in my head. It's time for them to go in a very pleasurable direction. Even if you wouldn't be in this wonderful position, here would be a lot of reason why my thoughts wouldn't be straight at all.'

'If you would accompany your amazing words with caresses, it would be perfectly.'

The potions mistress knew her attempts succeeded, but it wasn't a draw still.

'If it was evening, I wouldn't mind to join to you, but it's early, and I don't want to interrupt your rest.'

'I'd want my rest to be interrupted.'

'If say about me, I should be ready.'

'Don't you ready, love?' Imogen say it by very seductive voice on purpose.

'No, dearest, you should wait.' Constance smiled. 'I suppose, if I say I'll be thinking about what I want to do today in the evening, it will make your time alone much better. Your position doesn't let me keep calm, but my thoughts will make me happy.'

'Const, any "imagine if" aren't good; because they tease a lot.'

'Doesn't it a good effect? It's exactly what I want. We teased each other enough, and it's a draw. See you in the kitchen in half an hour.'

The dark-haired witch disappeared from the room not waiting a reply.

'Damn! How you suppose I'll be able to wait during many hours?' Imogen thought. These words were directed to Constance, but she wasn't there, so thoughts remained thoughts only and didn't reach the addressee.

'I should go now,' the P.E. teacher thought in over twenty minutes. 'I'll say what Const's hints made to me.'

'Hi, love.'

'Hi, dearest, how was your rest?'

'It was good physically, but it was awful morally.'

'What made it so bad?'

'It was your fault.'

'I didn't do anything like this, except a very good conversation.'

'A very good conversation? How do you think I'm going to wait during so many hours?'

'Imagine it's a school year already.'

'If you're going to tease me this way every evening during school years, I don't know how I'll survive one week even. You're a wonderful, smart, very beautiful, kind, caring, passionate woman, but teasing me this way is dishonestly.'

'I wouldn't do it if it wouldn't be a reply at your great teasing.'

'. . . It was a delicious lunch, darling.'

'Thanks, I'm at your service.'

'You'd better wait saying these words until it's evening. They will be having a different and very desirable meaning.'

'You're giving a very good direction to my thoughts. In spite of I had time to think about it, your innocent hints pushed them very far. Have you any idea how we're going to wait during many hours?'

'Don't you want to imagine it's evening already?'

'In this case, I should remind you again. What if it would be a school year now?'

'I hope you won't tease me in evenings?'

'I'm not so cruel.'

'Thank you, it means a lot.'

'Never mind, I know when I need to stop.'

'What we're going to do now?'

'Don't you remember we decided that you'll be reading the P.E. book today?'

'It was your idea.'

'Anyway, you're going to read this book, are you?'

'Yes, but what are you going to do?'

'I want to reassure you; it won't be a fiction book.'

'Something about Potions?'

'You're absolutely right. It won't be as good as a lesbian book. I don't think there can be a better book, though. In spite of anything, I think it will be a good time.'

'I'm very glad to hear it. At this time, you won't be teasing me by reading.'

'For it to be so, we have to go to the library, for example. Any other places will be distracting us.'

'The staff room will be distracting us?'

'Idgie, stop giving me any ideas; if it wasn't you, I'd never think about anything which come to your mind.'

'I didn't even say anything about what I'd want to do there to you.'

'You have to stop immediately. We came to here not for you to have much more wonderful ideas. We're here to study how to stay girlfriends even during a school year. We'll being girlfriends no matter what, but shall we be able not have a reward after a long day?'

'This day will be every day.'

'If we'll go to the library now, it will be easier to wait the evening. You'll not even notice as the time for me to cook dinner will come.'

'Teasing me again?'

'No, it was said for me too. It makes me feel much better.' Constance really meant what she said.

'. . . As I said about the Flying book, you should read the P.E. book very attentively too. I have been a teacher during many years, but I'll be reading the Potions book very attentively too. Who knows, maybe there's something which I'll be able to use for lessons.'

'Good luck, then.'

'Good luck to you too.'

The witches took a rest a few times, but there was nothing except kisses, in spite of they were hot.

'No, Idgie, the rest will be later.'

'Don't you know what these words do to me?'

'I'll show it in the evening.'

'. . . I'll go to the kitchen now. As you see, it's not much time until "constant vigilance" to be on.'

'I hope you'll have a lot of wonderful thoughts during the cooking.'

'I'd want your thoughts give you a lot of stimulation.'

'In this case, my thoughts will bring me to the state when I'll drive you crazy, and no matter how you'll be asking me not to, I'll not be pay attention.'

'It's impossible for me to be disagreeing with such a wonderful suggestion. I'm looking forward to it.'

'. . . A delicious breakfast has to precede something wonderful.'

'Don't doubt in me. It's time to know what I meant by "a secret".'

'It's something very good, I think.'

'I suppose, yes. It's my turn to share a room with you, and therefore it's my turn to make you feel wonderful.'

'I'll use my turn today too.'

'You will, but a room's owner has to treat her guest the way to make her feel special.'

'We should study, don't we?'

'A short preparation is what we can call study, but the rest will be pleasure.'

'If you won't stop your amazing conversation, I'll start what I want right here no matter if you want it or not.'

'Catch me if you can. See you in my room as soon as you run there.' With these words, Constance disappeared.

'Hey, it's dishonestly!' The blonde witch shouted. Again, Imogen's words were heard by none, and alas the addressee didn't hear anything.

'Const, how you. . .' The lass started as soon as she ran to the room and entered there.

Constance was sitting on the bed, and her wonderful pose almost made Imogen speechless.

'How I what?'

'I . . . no matter.'

The dark-haired witch beckoned her girlfriend by a forefinger.

It was an amazing start of whatever was going to happen.

Imogen came very closely.

'I'll stand up and we'll start to study.'

'Study?' Imogen forgot completely what they were going to do.

'My look distracted you very strongly? Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Our room situated next to each other, so a main problem had been solved before it appeared. I suppose your current state isn't good for cast a spell, even a simplest one. I'll do it now.'

'. . . I have put the silencing spell on the door and walls. Also, until we're both in the room of one of us, we have to be quiet. Can you guess what we're going to do next?'

'You promised a lot.'

'Yes, the room's owner is going to make you feel wonderful. You said you wanted to drive me crazy with pleasure. I'm sure you would want it to happen to you for a little while. Lay on the bed, love. I'll make you very happy. Please not lose a control completely; I'd want you to take your chance and do something to me later.'

'It's wonderful opportunity. Here's no chance to not take it.'

'I think if you'll be a bit crazy and will be doing something to me . . . it may have a better result probably. So, lie on the bed and relax completely.'

It was Constance's time to almost lost ability to talk. If not count trainers Imogen had put off and undergarment, she was dressed in a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and socks. The witch almost regretted that she said her girlfriend to relax completely. Her look was great and a bit indecent, and this combination almost drove the woman crazy even before she wanted to do this to the lass.

'You're looking so amazing; you should excuse me if I can't be responsible for own actions.'

'Let's see how you'll be drooling after you leave me in nothing except pants.'

'I suppose I'm doing it now.'

'Not yet; but it's about to happen. Somebody's going to make me crazy, isn't it?'

'Let's start with jeans, and then we'll deal with a T-shirt.'

'The witches had a wonderful time before the clothes were off. There were much of similarities with morning "activities", but great clothes made the whole thing much better.'

'We only dealt with clothes, and your reaction in the process was like if I undressed you much earlier. I'd want to know what will be after this.'

The dark-haired witch had caressed hips for a bit, but Imogen moaned with happiness.

'I know what you need, love.'

'Idgie, what are you doing to me?' Constance thought while she caressed, licked, sucked wonderful body of her girlfriend. The witch couldn't express her feelings. Last two words were what the woman was doing to breasts, and she was unable to stop.

'. . . I can meet wishes of my wonderful guest eternally, and she's my girlfriend also. Such a wonderful combination. Let's see which your reaction will be when I'll touch you there. . .'

'. . . yes, it was wonderful.' Constance said when Imogen moaned again.

'. . . So good; it was amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to thank you enough.'

'I'm at your service, don't you remember? You should try. I'm sure, I shan't be disappointed.'

'I love first sentence. Let's start with something for both of us.' Imogen kissed Constance on the lips with all the passion she was capable of.

The potions mistress liked such a start a lot.

'I drove you crazy undoubtedly; maybe not a bit even.'

'Do you know how strongly I want to caress you and not only caress?'

'Considering the hot kiss, I suppose I do very well.'

'. . . Yes, but it's only a start. Don't moan so much. There will be much more reasons to.'

'A great start.'

'How about this?'

'I'm going to undress you almost completely, right?' Imogen asked in a few minutes.

It was a perfect combination of anything Imogen could think about. Even with pants on, Constance felt like if she was completely naked and there were much more actions.

'As you said, I'm your guest, so I can stop already.'

'Please . . .'

'I suppose my wish to drive you crazy a bit succeeded too well. I don't think it's "a bit".'

'. . . It was a long time,' Imogen smiled.

'Can I . . . thank you?'

'What do you want to do to thank me?'

Constance said nothing. Instead of words, she kissed Imogen on the lips with all the passion she was capable of. The lass had no time to think about how hot the start was. She kissed her girlfriend back with similar passion.

'It was amazing, thank you so much.'

'I liked it a lot too.'

'What we're going to do tomorrow?' Constance didn't have concrete plans.

'I want to study again.'

'What the subject it will be?'

'I don't know what we'll start with, but we definitely shall end by one wonderful subject called "constant vigilance". I cannot think about lose such a perfect opportunity to show how strongly I like being yours.'

'Last part is exactly what I thought about often.'

'I think we'd better to dress in nightclothes to make our morning pleasure as good as it was today.'

'Not only today. It's wonderful every morning.'

'Yes, every morning.'

'. . . Come here.' Constance embraced Imogen and looked at her smiling. The lass smiled in reply.

Very soon, two happy witches fell asleep.


	8. Friday the Thirteen

A/N: Friday, the 13th is my lucky day (one of such days was very lucky), so let's see which good events can happen with someone on that day.

Another few days have passed. Among other things, the witches studied. Needless to say, 'constant vigilance' was their favourite. It wasn't much of a study, though. 'Constant vigilance' didn't limited by the evenings.

'If we'll want something in the morning and we shall have time, "constant vigilance" has to be on. We'll cast silence spell again. Of course, spells didn't last long, so there's no way for a spell cast in the night to work in the evening.' Constance said on the first evening after the witches came back to the Academy.

'Also, alas, there should be no real interactions between us unless we're alone completely.' Imogen added and sighted.

'You should say these words to yourself.'

'Consider how emotional you became and how easily you can lose control when we're alone, it's not unnecessarily to say it to you too.'

'Firstly, you're a reason why I became very emotional; secondly, when we're alone, you cannot keep calm like me, and it's even harder for you sometimes.'

This day started as always.

'Do you want "constant vigilance" to be on?' Imogen asked by her usual voice, not trying to change it even.

'Somebody's very impatient.'

'Here are two "somebody".'

'Words without proofs are nothing. You suppose the fact that we're lying in the bed is enough for me to lose a control.'

'Of course, I know your emotions too good very often.'

'You're absolutely right. It's a good proof.'

'Can I be first today?'

'Yes, but only if you put a necessary spell.'

'I would do more if we needed something else.'

'Think as if you said it in advance. I may remind it you in the future.'

'Don't forget it, please.'

'I shan't.'

'It's good; because I like to fulfil my promises, even if it's later.'

Time didn't mean anything for the witches then. It wasn't matter what time is it or how many time had passed since they started their 'activity'.

'. . . What you should say in the end?'

'Thank you, I suppose. I really mean this. Thank you very much.'

'I hope it was a joke. I'm glad you liked it, though.'

'Yes, it was a joke. I should show how much I want to do it to you. It's not only my reply to your great actions, of course.'

'. . . It was absolutely wonderful. Doesn't it great to have such an amazing girlfriend who can do such wonderful things to you when she's very emotional?'

'It's great, but here's no need to tell me about yourself; because I know this all and even more.'

'I meant you and only you.'

'I know, dearest; it was a joke again. Really, I can say everything of this about you.'

'It proves that we meant for each other.'

'You tried very hard for it to happen, in spite of you did it unintentionally.'

'You didn't leave me a chance not to. As you know, I was fascinated by you since the very beginning. You had had a place in my heart since that moment. I thought sometimes that here's no possibility for something between us. All right, there was one possibility which, however, guaranteed nothing. You were single, a gold star lesbian— you wasn't ever attracted to men. Needless to say, you had never had a boyfriend, but you didn't have a girlfriend ever too. Of course, I had no idea about your orientation before you confessed to me. You were single, but you're not absolutely and we both very happy because of this fact.'

'Idgie, if think about our confession which happened when you were in fifth semester. . .'

'Form mother, I do remember it very well.' The future teacher could not resist calling her now closest person the same way as she did on that memorable day.

'What's about that book?' Constance asked a bit teasingly, knowing that that book was their favourite, but she did not know completely how Imogen will react.

'That book!' The lass said happily and smiled. Then she was thinking about something a bit. Very soon, the lass realised something wonderful she was more than gad to share.

'The little witch. . .' The Potions mistress could not resist calling Imogen the same way as she did on that day. Moreover, she reached out Imogen's face and tenderly stroked by forefinger a bit.

'Aha, the book by Otfrid Preussler. Dear, today is Friday. Do you know what it means?'

'I do know something else about this day. Must I share this or smart Imogen have thought about this too?'

'I hope what I thought about is the same what you mean, but I don't want to say it at this very moment. I want to do something at first.'

Imogen stood up and approached to the chair where were lying her trousers with a small spot. The P.E. teacher could not resist. 'Constance, look here.' The younger witch set her fingers and cast a spell. The trousers have become clear. 'This spot seemed unable to be removed by a non-magical way.'

'Maybe, you needed to put effort for a stain to be removed?' The potions mistress asked jokingly; because she knew why Imogen used magic.

'I wanted to break some stupid rules; in fact, I'm not this little witch. I can conjure on Fridays, on Fridays the 13th especially.'

'Another proof that we think about the same sometimes.'

'Yes, such a good proof.'

'I read somewhere wonderful words. "Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realise why it never worked out with someone else."'

'I didn't have someone else, but I know why it worked out between us. It's everything we need to know towards this quote.'

'We know it very well.'

'Const, I have a great offer for you.'

'What is it?'

'Do you want to fly today?'

Constance couldn't say anything during few moments; because conflicting emotions hindered to make a decision. 'What's about "constant vigilance"?' The witch said finally. It was most rational thought.

'Today is the day. It's a special day, isn't it? Do you want to prove that we don't believe in stupid omens? I have nothing against omens which are observations, but this one is very stupid.'

'I do agree with you completely. This omen is stupid really.'

'Do you want to fly after noon today?'

'Yes, your offer accepted.'

'. . . It will be first time when we'll be flying without a concrete destination.'

'Meanwhile, there near the Overblow Castle appeared a woman and her daughter. The girl was ten years old; she had black hair and brown eyes. Also, the girl had a toy— a black cat named Blackie which had green eyes, white whickers, and a big brush-like tail. The cat's ears where black on the back side and white on the front one. The travellers lived in Scottish city Aberdeen, and decided to explore some parts of United Kingdom. They ride a train, and then go out and walked to their destination.

The castle drew the females' attention. The girl was interested especially.

'Mummy, can we go closer? I want to look at the castle. It seems very beautiful from distance.'

'Why not? I'd like to look at this old building too.'

'. . . Good luck to us, then?' The Potions teacher said when the witches was about to sit on broomsticks.

'Const, why we need to wish us good luck?'

'We didn't want somebody to see us?'

'If a witch will see us it won't be bad, will it?'

'Don't be silly, Idgie. The possibility for witch to accidentally be here is one to million.'

'It's not a silly thought. Here can be such a possibility.'

'We'll see.' Imogen said right before they sat on broomsticks.

'. . . Const, look down, there's a girl with a woman. Maybe this girl is a witch.'

'The chance is one to million, remember? Why you didn't say the same about her mother? According your theory, she can be a witch too.'

'I don't think she's a witch. I'm feeling intuitively she's a non-witch.'

'You have no proof, darling. I hardly believe you will ever have them. If you're so sure, fly to them and say hello.'

'It's not a good joke, darling. Anyway, even if I shan't proofs tt doesn't matter.' Imogen replied and smiled to the girl who looked at her not able to look away. It was not the smile Imogen gave to her beloved which when they were saying goodbye to each other. It was a different smile. It was 'I don't know who you are, but hope your biggest wish will come true' smile.

'Mummy! They're. . . they are. . . witches!' The girl was unable to hide her excitation.

'They who?'

'Two females in the sky, didn't you see?'

'Don't be silly, Mary. You read too many fairy-tales and imagine things which don't exist.'

'No! I don't imagine things. I am sure, I am right.'

'All right, Mary, give me proofs.'

At this minute, the witches had been hidden behind the castle, so the poor girl had no proofs.

'Here were two witches in the sky. Witches do exist.' The girl said to herself. 'I wish I had the proof, but I know I'm right, no matter if mother believes me or not.'

Mary McDonald looked at Blackie and sighted. 'You're the only one who makes me a bit close to a real witch. It's not enough, but it's something. Alas, having a toy black cat can't give you ability to conjure.'

The girl had no idea what will happen in a few years. She did not know that her guesses were not only right ones, but it was much more. She didn't know about this yet, but she'll know. Don't be shocked, Mary. You're a witch too. This witch who smiled to you will be your teacher. Many witches would do anything to be a pupil of such a wonderful witch. You're lucky Mary, but you have to wait until you know the truth.'

'. . . Nor Imogen nor Constance discussed what happened. For Constance, it was something that had no sense and was pointless, but for Imogen it was piece of happiness— the very good proof why Fridays the thirteen were very lucky for her sometimes.'

'Do you want to fly to Pentangle's Academy? It situated only a few mountaintops away from Cackle's. Not to mention, there's nobody here.'

'How you can be so sure? Cackle's supposed to be empty, but it isn't.'

'I know teachers of that Academy. All of them can't wait to spend holidays with family. They will never come back to the castle earlier.'

Pentangle's Academy was situated in an old beautiful castle. The witches flied around the building few times to completely enjoy the view.

In the middle of flying, Imogen and Constance made a break to eat something. Happily, they took food, so they didn't need to use magic.

The witches saw many beautiful old buildings on that day. When they had came back to Cackle's, they both realised one thing— no matter how many old buildings they will see, this castle will be their favourite.

'. . . Do you want to finish this wonderful day by something really wonderful?' Constance said after dinner.

'"Constance vigilance" will be on, I hope?'

'Probably, if you want it so much, love.'

'You know how strongly I want it.'

'Well, in this case you know how strongly I want this to happen.'

'It was a very good addition to the wonderful day. Of course, the witches needed no spell, but it was a rule. They had to use using a silence spell in the castle, so it was necessarily to use it even when here's nobody at the Academy except them.'

XXX

Two years later, Mary became a pupil of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches.

It happened very strangely, but the girl was first of the family who knew the news. Mary had got the best proof she needed two years ago. 'Maybe, this lovely witch will be my teacher.' The girl thought with hope.

Mary entered the living room, smiling.

'I am a witch,' the girl said and gave her mother a paper which proved her words.

'You're who?' Father didn't realise at first that it's not a joke.

'I am sorry, I was wrong; in this case, congratulations, dear.' Mother apologised.

In spite it happened two years ago, Mary was happy. She won eventually, and there was no way to deny her mother was wrong.

'Really?' Father wondered. 'You'll be able to conjure and cast spells? You'll be brewing magic potions also, yes?'

'Yes, Daddy,' Mary said proudly. 'I'll be able to fly on a broomstick also.' 'I wanted it since that memorable day— Friday the thirteen of August two years ago.' The girl added inwardly. These were her private thoughts, and she didn't want to share them with nobody except that lovely witch who may be her teacher.

A man opened his mouth to say something in reply, but did not find right words. He was shocked.

'Yes,' mother agreed, looking up from the paper in her hands. 'Mary needs witch clothes also.'

The girl turned to her father, 'How you'll explain why I could make cold tea warm only after a minute of holding cold mug with tea, although my hands were rather cold? It was two and a half of a year, it was January.'

'I forgot about this case. If you would not remind, I could easily forget; it was very strangely. I tried to make my tea warm like you did, but my attempt failed. I wondered how you were able to do it.'

'I'm a witch, that's why I warmed my tea. I had no idea about who I am then, that's all.'

Later, when Mary McDonald will start to study at Cackle's Academy. . . She will be unable to resist saying what she very wanted to say.

'Miss Drill, I think I saw you before.'

Imogen will look at the girl not understanding what she has said. 'Mary, you mean you saw me before?'

'Yes, I think I saw not only you. It was the thirteen August two years ago. Mother wanted me to explore some places of United Kingdom, and it was the day when we appeared near Cackle's Academy. Of course, I didn't know anything about this castle. I saw you in the sky, but when I wanted to show you to mother, you had hid behind the castle, and I had no proof. Miss Drill, how strongly I wanted your smile to be a sign of a hope for something good.'

'It was, and I very wanted too. The other person I was in the sky with. . .'

'It was Miss Hardbroom.'

'Yes, it was she. I said to her that we may meet a witch, consider it was Friday the thirteen, my lucky day— that day was one of very lucky Fridays the thirteen.'

'I can say assuredly it was my lucky day too.'

'You saw me, a witch, even if I had no idea who I was; therefore you won.'

'Mary, you had the proof that you won since the moment you took the paper from Cackle's, and your mother lost.'

'Yes, I was so happy. Father didn't believe me at first.'

'I suppose, his behaviour changed once he realised who his haughtier is.'

'Yes, but I don't going to turn him into a frog, though.'

No matter how good Mary McDonald was at any subjects, Flying was her favourite. Why? Don't you want to ask Mary? She has answers for any of your questions.

'I saw two witches in the sky. One of them smiled to me even. I don't know why it happened, but I felt something. I thought I shall never be able to do it. It was an urge to sit on a broomstick and up in the sky. Later, when I knew who I am, I couldn't wait fist Flying lesson. When I was up in the sky for the first time, I realised that I had never felt myself so wonderfully. I liked Flying since the day I saw Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom in the sky, but I almost fell in love with it since the moment I was up in the sky. Thank you so much, Miss Drill.'


	9. Nobody but Us

During next few days, the witches did many things. Of course, study in the Potions Laboratory wasn't a very good idea— the room delayed too much often. But who could resist to go to there if desire to study Potions is very strong?

'I'll teach you how to brew Amortentia.' Constance said like it was an offer to go for a walk.

If Imogen didn't sit on a bed, she would have fallen with shock. 'Why? You taught me how to brew many difficult potions, but never this one.'

'All right, I'll tell you truth. I was going to teach you how to brew Amortentia, but later when it was your fourth semester, even a thought about this was a horror. It was not about the potion itself, of course. I was attracted to you already. I couldn't imagine lying to you. If you would ask me how the potion smells for me . . .' Constance sighted. '. . . I would say truth. Apart from anything else, this potions smells like you. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't say that I have feelings for you. It wasn't so strongly then. I read in the Potions book that "If you love somebody and spent at least full 24 hour in general with this person, one of the potion's smells is the smell of this person".'

'In this case, I know one of smells of Amortentia for me. I'm sure it would be so after I spent with you 24 hours in general. I suppose it doesn't matter whether these people were alone or not?'

'The only thing that matters is these two people should be together— no matter alone or not.'

'What would be if you asked me how the potion smells for me?'

'It would be dishonestly partly. All right, look at me.'

'Imogen, how Amortentia smells for you?' Constance half-smiled, looking at her smartest pupil.

'I would say everything, except one.'

'I think you've missed one smell.'

'"I . . . um . . . " I wouldn't have force myself to say truth. I wouldn't have said how strongly I love you and how many you did to me apart from study.'

'Well, you know a reason why very well now. The confession happened only because I couldn't hide my feelings longer. It was not a good relationship between a teachers and her pupil, not an interaction between two females. It was a start of a bond— a thread which stretched out from one heart to other. It became a bit thicker all the time, and to the time you left Cackle's, this thread turned into a hawser. We can't feel or see it, and it doesn't exist really. It's what we feel to each other. Even if we would be apart during much longer time, it wouldn't matter. If we were meant for each other, there has nothing which can destroy our feelings— distance is nothing.'

'It was hard sometimes, though, but I knew that despite of any distance we love each other and wish the best.'

The witches came to the Potions Laboratory and started to prepare ingredients for the potion. When it was over, they could start brewing.

In spite of Imogen was a great potion brewer, Constance was explaining what to do. Except instructions, the lass could look at her girlfriend— they both were brewing Amortentia.

It was rare when they were brewing the same potion. Usually, Constance explained Imogen what to do and how to do, and watched for her smartest pupil. The witches loved these lessons; they loved spending time together. If they could watch everything what happened then like it was a film . . . They would have never said when teacher-pupil relationship started to grow to turn into love until the very end.

Time passed, and the potion was ready almost.

'It has to boil during five minutes, and we can turn the fire off.'

There was no need to tell or explain the potion's smells.

As soon as Imogen smelled Ammortentia, there was only one strong smell— others were only barely noticed background. 'Constance . . .' She said like if the dark-haired witch wasn't here. It seemed like the lass had remembered happy moments with Constance.

When the Potions teacher smelled Amortentia, she said 'Imogen' with tenderness like her girlfriend did before. She didn't even said 'Idgie'; because it's how she called the smartest pupil in the beginning. Later, she started to call her "Idgie" inwardly.

'Love, I want to confess you something. I brewed Amortentia one time when you studied at Weirdsister College. I needed to feel you a bit closer; even if it was a smell only.'

'It's very good; I'm very glad you did something to feel yourself a bit better.'

Imogen put silencing spell on the door.

Everybody needs breaks in study. The witches spent this time very productively. They were far from straight, so it's obviously what kind of breaks they had.

'I'm going to go further at this time. What will you say when I'll undress you right here?'

'You have no right to do such a thing to your for—'

Imogen interrupted, 'The former form mistress? No, you're my girlfriend; plus you said that you were mine since the day of confession when I was in fifth semester.'

'In this case, you can't deny that you were mine since the very first day we met.'

'Of course I was.'

'It means that you wouldn't mind . . .' Constance said nothing more, but she used a spell to remove clothes off of Imogen.

'Have you ever thought that your former pupil will ever be standing here in nothing but pants being undressed by a spell which was cast by you?'

'I would never imagine being so emotional, not even saying about this. If think about what happened since you came back, nothing like this seems strange.'

'How about this?' Imogen said nothing more, but used a spell to make Constance almost completely naked. 'It would be better to be in a bedroom.'

'If you want me to transport us to a bedroom of one of us, I'll say no. I want this to happen right here and right now. I don't see a problem that we don't have a bed here.'

'You mean. . . You want . . .'

'No, a table may seem good, but it doesn't.'

'What will you suggest then?'

'Give me your hand, and I'll show you all my fantasies.'

'Can I use some of them towards you?'

'Probably, but after what I'll do to you, your imagination will increase a lot.'

Constance led Imogen to the near wall.

'You'll never be able to be here as if nothing happened.' These were other words than the lass said earlier, but they meant the same.

'Nothing's matter, love.' Constance stepped back to take a proper look at Imogen. The lass almost devoured her girlfriend's body in reply by hungry eyes.'

'Idgie, stop; you're driving me crazy.'

'Somebody wanted to show me all the fantasies.'

'You're looking at me the way like _you_ have many fantasies, not me. Your look makes me want you more; although it almost impossibly.'

'The view of your naked girlfriend staying near the wall increases your fantasies, I suppose.'

'First, you're wearing pants; second, you're almost completely pressed to the wall.'

'I thought your fantasies don't let you delay by looking at me; even if the look seems wonderful for you.'

'It's not for me only. You're looking wonderful.'

'If you not start right now, it will be my turn. You're looking great, and I can't wait to show how strongly I love you.'

'I want to look at the masterpiece at first.'

'If this master— I mean mistress who "created" me would hear such a statement, she wouldn't believe own ears.'

'There was a master too.'

'I know, but mistress was more important.'

'I suppose, master would have been very shocked too if he saw us now.'

'Here's nobody except us, so we mustn't think about something not very good what could happen if . . .'

'We can embody our wishes. When it will be a school year we shan't have a possibility to do what we want wherever we want.'

Constance was sure her acts will have a very good reaction, but of course she couldn't know how concretely it will be. She had no idea what her start will cause exactly.

It was one of most beautiful but a bit indecent things she had thought about ever. The dark-haired witch kneeled in front of her girlfriend and looked up at her. It was more than "I want you"; it was "I'm completely and utterly yours" also.

Imogen opened her mouth, but couldn't say a word.

'We can say the beginning was quite successful.' Constance smiled. 'Do you want to reveal my fantasies? I know some people would say the beginning was indecent. If judge what I'm going to do this way, it will be much more indecent.'

Acts were a bit different, but wonderful as always. It was way more interesting than any rest. The witches forget that it was a rest, it wasn't matter.

Constance stood up to continue what she did so successfully. 'I wouldn't be able to do what I have done if we were in a bed. Lack of a bed can be very good sometimes.' The dark-haired witch smiled with pleasure. She came very closely, so their naked bodies touched each other.

'Oooh . . .' They reacted simultaneously. Finally, Constance stepped back a bit— closeness was amazing, but here was a lot she wanted to do.

'. . . Repeat it . . . again.' Imogen asked it a few minutes.

'This? I'd like too.'

It was more than a rest or a reward; it was pure happiness. Who knows when they won't be alone?

'My fantasies are good, aren't they?' Constance asked when she finally decided to finish.

'I wish my imagination was so great like yours.'

'You're my inspiration. You must be grateful to yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'If I wasn't so emotional, I wouldn't have had such fantasies.'

'As I said many times, I couldn't hope to be with you. Your great fantasies are a wonderful addition to being your girlfriend.'

'Do you want to show me all your fantasies?'

'Anything I can think about is nothing if compare with what you did to me.'

'Really? In this case, I should give you a hint— any insignificant idea can be turned into wonderful acts if you'll change your tactics.'

'I should try; I'm sure it will work.'

Imogen kneeled to fully use her turn. She supposed how to improve her ideas, but it wasn't something concrete. The lass let her hands to decide what to do.

It wasn't hard to believe in success now, but here were doubts. It seems for Imogen that her acts weren't very good anyway.

Constance refuted all the doubts— her reaction was the best proof. 'So good.' Here were other goof proofs later too.

After some time, the lass stood up finally. She needed to show other fantasies.

'. . . I loved your reaction, but it would be better if you wouldn't have moaned so often.' Imogen said when she did everything she wanted.

'It was impossible not to. But when you do such things with my breasts . . . If I wouldn't have been pressed to the wall, I would have fallen, no doubts.'

'I suppose you don't mean when I caressed you there?'

'It was wonderful, but when you were doing such things by your tongue and mouth even . . .'

'You should thank yourself partly. Your advice is what made it much better.'

'It was my advice, but fantasies were yours. Thank you, love, for make me feel so wonderfully.'

'Thank you so much too.'

XXX

'It can't last forever.' Constance didn't want to upset Imogen, but it was truth they had to face. 'The teachers will be back very soon.'

'We have a few days, don't we? It's morning now.'

'I hope so.' The dark-haired witch replied, trying to reassure them both.

'Anyway, we have our secret.'

'We're girlfriends and "constant vigilance" will be on.'

'This is too, but I meant something different.'

'About how wonderful we spent over a half of holidays?'

'Very closely; I meant our home.'

'It was the best time of our lives, and I would want to repeat it during next holidays.'

'I hope we shan't spend some days here. I suppose it's enough that February is shortest month of the year.'

'We'll spend whole holidays at home— you and I and nobody else. "Constant vigilance" will be off, of course.'

'If you wouldn't want to tease me, you wouldn't have said it so detailed.'

'I didn't even say what we can do there. It can't tease at all.'

'Well, let's think positively. Can here be something preventing us to have our time alone?'

'Yes, nothing; you know how to cheer me up.'

'I do it for both of us. We really need it.'

'We can much more still.'

'Is it a suggestion?'

'It's my turn to cheer us up.'

'I want to see and hear your wonderful reaction at my acts.'

'I want it so much too. I love your reaction. However, do you know what we have to do before we'll start anything?'

'We're at Cackle's, so we have to put silencing spell to used use it when it will be a school year. We've done it every time since we had come back to the castle. No need to remind me this.'

'I wanted to say that no matter if you're very hungry morally, you have to wait— rule is rule.'

'This tiny amount of time we'll spend to put a spell is not wasted time towards what we're going to do; it's the proof that it will happen. I hope you know how strongly I want to touch your great body and how strongly I want to please you. I can't wait to undress you. I want to kiss you so much. No matter what I want, this spell is more important and will be first.'

Imogen put silence spell, and came back in the bed.

'I've done what I needed. After a spell is on, you can leave me in only pants.'

'Do you know how it hard to wait when you do such a wonderful work trying to turn me on?'

'If I see humidity in your pants, or if you drool, I would say "yes". Plus, I don't want to turn you on. I suppose you are by only your own suggestion. Your words turn me on too.'

'Didn't I tell you that it's dishonestly to tease me so strongly?'

'Not unless my words will turn into real acts very soon.'

'Your words do a great work, although as you've said, my own suggestion turns me on. I'd want to make you happy right now. I wouldn't mind to see again what your pyjamas hide. I can imagine very well how I'll be doing it.'

'By the way, if we wouldn't have talked about what we want and how we want it, it could happen much earlier. Words are great, but we're lying in the same bed, so we can do much more.'

'You're right, but we need to decide who of us will be embodying her wishes first.'

'It doesn't matter; because every of us will receive her portion of happiness.'

'What will be now?'

'How about a kiss at first?'

'Sounds good.'

'It will be much better to do.'

The lass moved close to girlfriend and kiss her on the lips. It started as a gentle kiss which turned out into not very gentle one.

'Oh, love; you know how to motivate me.'

'It impossible for such a hot kiss to not has this result. I wonder what you'll do if I . . .' Constance put her hand under pyjamas' top and caressed stomach for a few moments.

'I would say more. Undress me, please.'

'We'll play for a bit and then your clothes will be off.'

'It will be a very sexual game, I suppose.'

'Not yet, love. We need to wait for it to be a very sexual game. Everything needs a start.'

'. . . I can't . . . Please . . . touch me there.' Constance didn't put the trousers off even; she unbuttoned the top and was about to put it off.'

'I may guess what my acts do to you, but I have no idea what you're begging me to do. I caressed you enough.'

'Not enough . . . never enough.' Imogen took her girlfriend's hands and put them on own breasts. 'Oooh . . .' she breathed out with happiness. There was nothing yet, but the feeling of Constance's hands on her breasts was so good.

'Such an indecent suggestion. Do you think I can resist it? I suppose I should undress you at first. On the other hand, I can do a bit now. Nothing covers your breasts, so . . .'

As soon as the dark-haired witch started to caress her girlfriend's breasts, Imogen moaned. It was louder than when Constance caressed her _there_ through pyjamas' bottom.

'I'm glad you like it.' The witch chuckled. 'How about more? But for this, you have to be a bit up.'

'Imogen arched to give a better access to her body.'

'Such a perfect position.' After this, Constance put the top off.

The lass breathed hard in anticipation.

'I love your reaction, dearest.'

Here was much more as every time— every touch was a pleasure for both witches.

Here were kisses afterwards.

'Why you don't ask me to relax?' It wasn't a very good question, but the Potions teacher wanted to do what she asked about. She wanted to see her girlfriend's reaction so much.

'I don't want you to be covered with my saliva.'

'All right, you can undress me at first, and then I'll relax. I wouldn't mind if you lick your saliva off my body.'

'Const, where do you take your ideas from?'

'They appeared in my head. I don't know a place where I could borrow such a good ideas or any even bad ones.'

'Here won't be such a reaction of course, even if it will be closely. I'd want to caress you without any very shocking actions before which will be performed by you.'

'It was a suggestion I hoped you'll agree with.'

The witches switched their roles; it was Imogen's time to give happiness to Constance.

It was wonderful acts to start a day with. Of course, Constance liked to meet any wishes of her girlfriend, but she liked when Imogen do it to her.

'. . . I can continue if you want.'

If the dark-haired witch was in a state when she could express her thoughts normally, she would say, 'Mmm, I'd like to. You don't like to leave work unfinished, do you? I don't even say that you search any excuse to satisfy your moral hunger by caress me.' Instead of this, she said, 'Please.'

Long time passed before Imogen knew she should stop. 'Everything good has the end finally.'

'I wish it wasn't. You were amazing.'

'We should change activity to something else. The bed can wait time after dinner.'

'Idgie, we shan't go outside together during a school year. I mean, not just go outside because of something towards girls, but to do something together without anybody else.'

'Yes, unless the teachers will be so kind to do our duties of this day. It won't happen; because we need a reason to leave. It's definitely not "two lesbians want to go out".'

'So we need to have everything we can until we can have it. Even when here will be other teachers we can go outside too still.'

'We're very good friends, aren't we?'

'Let's others think so. If I were straight, I'd want to have such a wonderful best friend.'

'So would I, love. We're not straight; we enjoy each other's company in a very different way.'

'An example of which we've experienced, yes?'

'It's definitely better than spend time like straight females do.'

'People are different, and we have a right to do what we want to do the way we want, but we have to do it the way nobody knows anything.'

'Yes, but please promise me that as soon as holiday start, we'll go straight home.'

'I can't promise you to go straight somewhere. We're lesbians, so I can guarantee that we'll go home at the very beginning of holidays without delay.'

'This wonderful word play again. Yes, I meant exactly what you've said.'

Imogen was ready to be a teacher, so there was nothing that couldn't let the witches to go outside.

Looking at their clothes, nobody could say they're witches. Lesbians? Well, such a thing as two females holding hands isn't an absolute proof. Even if somebody guessed, they wouldn't have denied. Their love is too strong to lie about it if it's obviously. They didn't want somebody in the Academy or relatives to guess, so "constant vigilance" is a great helper.

During their walk, the witches met different people. If they could know a reaction of some of then, it would cause wonder. These people thought they're very good friends. A few of them wanted to have such a good friendship even. If they knew reality, they wouldn't have wanted to be lesbians or gays when they were not bisexuals even, but absolutely straight.

Cackle's teachers took food with themselves, so they didn't need to come back to the Academy to have lunch.

Imogen and Constance went back in the evening when it was time to eat dinner.

Two witches entered the castle holding hands. They were going to continue their very good day by even more good events.


	10. Not Like Before

A/N: The chapter takes place on 25 August, late 1950's or early 1960's (dates go along with the books; age is similar to the actresses').

When Constance awoke, she felt herself not like usually. It wasn't about health— it was very good. It wasn't about remaining time— a school year will start anyway. It was anticipation of what will be soon. Alas, 'soon' was unknown amount of time, and wishing it to be very short couldn't change reality. The witch put silencing spell on the door and walls to have possibility to start without delay.

It seemed as a few hours have passed, but it was only fifteen minutes before Imogen awoke.

'Good morning,' the lass looked by her green eyes into dark brown ones.

'Good morning, my dearest.' Constance couldn't wait any more. She leaned and kissed her beautiful girlfriend on the lips.

The witches shared a gentle kiss. Imogen had a question towards what happened.

'It was addition to "Good morning"? In this case, how about a spell?'

'A spell is on, of course. I have awoken fifteen minutes before you and during this time I couldn't wait to kiss you and not only.'

'In this case I want to check your ability to resist. Before you start, I need to take a good position.'

'Being in such an emotional state it will be impossible for me to resist.'

'I knew. The one I said was only a warning about what I am going to do. Our time alone is over almost. I can't miss an opportunity to do what I want.'

Imogen was very relaxed and her pose wasn't completely decent if say very honestly.

When Constance looked at her girlfriend, she couldn't find right words to describe perfectness which she was staring at.

'What do you say?'

'I wonder why I'm not drooling.'

'In other words, my attempt succeeded.'

'I'll show what your perfect look did to me.'

'You said you couldn't wait to do something to me since you awoke.'

'I wanted it very strongly, but this "very strongly" increased during last few minutes.'

'Do you want to share with me what's on your mind?'

'Of course.'

Constance wanted to shock Imogen like she shocked her by own look, so the Potions teacher started to implement her plans almost at once.

These wonderful acts matched perfectly with Imogen's position she took before.

It was paradise on the Earth for both witches.

They always enjoyed the way Constance undressed Imogen, but it was even more wonderful on this day.

'I didn't think I have so many wonderful ideas and it will last so long, but your reaction is too good to stop. I want to hear it again and again.'

'Oooh . . .' It was more than 'I'm very glad'; it was anticipation.

Imogen's responding was the best reward to Constance's acts.

The dark-haired witch forced herself to stop. She liked a lot what she did, but she wanted to be in Imogen's boots too.

'You've finished already?' It was said like the lass wanted more.

'Don't you want to be in my boots?'

'If only you let me to take any indecent position I can think about.'

'What if I say I'd like you to take the same position like I had recently?'

'My reaction is very positive.'

Imogen copied Constance's position. It was wonderful beginning. 'Let's see what will be next.' The blonde witch looked up, smiling happily.

'You should undress me before anything will happen.'

'Undressing will be something too. As you said earlier, "any insignificant idea can be turned into wonderful acts if you'll change your tactics". Well, you know what I'm capable of.'

'I do very well. You turned me, almost asexual lesbian who was one hundred percent logician, into a very emotional person. I had emotions before too, but yelling at pupils when they did or doing something wrong is nothing like say "I'm yours" and mean it and want to prove it whenever fate gives a chance.'

'. . . So, the nightgown is off.'

'Finally.' It was said sarcastically; because Constance wanted more to come quicker.

'If you not enjoyed caresses during undressing, you wouldn't have reacted so wonderfully.'

'Can you . . . start . . . please?' The Potions teacher couldn't even say a sentence normally. It was another proof that caresses during undressing were very good.

Imogen decided to ask something she didn't ask before. It was an indecent suggestion, but she knew Constance will agree. The only thing was unknown— what concretely this response will be. 'Darling, can you do something indecent to yourself?'

'It may drive you crazy a bit. You have to move for this.'

'Please.' It was the lass' time to beg. At this time, she wanted her girlfriend's acts to have such a result.

Constance relaxed and covered breasts by hands. Then she moved right hand a bit up and beckoned Imogen by a forefinger. 'Come here, love, I'm yours.'

During about one minute, Imogen almost glued to the bed— she couldn't get under way.

Finally, the lass came back to where she was recently and started to caress her wonderful Constance.

Quiet moans were almost at once, but when Imogen touched one very sensitive part of body accidentally, reaction was much louder.

'Here . . .' This word was said a bit like 'I beg you'. Even without such an intonation, Imogen wouldn't miss an opportunity to take attention to this part of body. It was only one word, but it turned into caresses and rubbing which were accompanied with moans with pleasure.

Constance didn't put her hands away from breasts still. It was a pleasure for Imogen to move hands away to reveal wonderful part of a naked body.

The lass leaned a bit down, covering Constance's body by hers a bit. 'Get ready, love. It's my turn to drive you crazy.' These words weren't empty promises. Following acts were a very good proof.

It seemed as here was no end, but it was eventually.

The witches smiled at each other.

'Your suggestion was good. I like to do something new; when it has such a good reaction especially.'

'I gave you an idea only. The rest depended on you.'

'Having you, it didn't take time at all. I knew what will meet your expectations; even if you didn't know concretely what you want.'

'I must give us other ideas someday.'

'I'm looking forward to these ideas. They're wonderful always.'

'What if you give us some ideas someday? You have a wonderful imagination towards things like this.'

'I can't guarantee, but I'll try. A teacher can't say such a thing, but if it happens during a school year, it will be much better.'

'We don't know what it will be, but your addition makes it wonderful already.'

'If imagine something like this happen at home when there won't be anybody but us . . .'

'It will be, but until this time, we shan't tease each other this way. '

'This way? Oooh, in this case, we can tease each other sometimes, but differently.'

'Of course; you know, I can't say "no" to tease; because we like it very strongly.'

'Well, doesn't it good think about what will happen in the evening when we'll be together in a bedroom of one of us?'

'When the castle is full of witches, it will be even better.' Imogen teased back.

'In other words, we have events to look forward too.'

'Being with you is better than any rewards we had and shall have.'

'Of course, however we can . . .' Constance didn't finish a sentence and didn't wait a response. She kissed Imogen on the lips gently.

It was a wonderful kiss after which two witches decided to go out from the bed.

'We haven't much time left until a school year. Do you want to fly today?'

It was a suggestion Imogen couldn't refuse. 'Of course; I love you and I love flying— such a wonderful combination.'

'When you studied at Weirdsister College, I thought sometimes how it would be if we fly together. I thought how it would be if we have been near each other not being a teacher and a pupil or a former teacher and a former pupil. I wanted to suggest you to be my girlfriend and say "I'm yours".'

'When I came back to the castle, I knew I came back to you, to be with you; even if I pretended at first it wasn't so. When you asked me something like "Where would you go to if I were at home?" I knew I had lost.'

'I liked this so much. It was wonderfully to flirt with you.'

'It happened accidentally, and result was much better than anything I could expect.'

'If think about what happened to me a year ago . . .' The dark-haired witch sighted before continue, '"Another year apart, last year before we'll be together." I thought. I knew it will be wonderfully, but anything I could imagine wasn't even closely to this unexplainable happiness. When we met for the first time, none of us could think what can happen.'

'As I said earlier, my intuition was right. It was my guide. Your wait paid off a lot.' Imogen smiled, looking at her girlfriend.

'The beginning was wonderful.'

'Yes, our lessons . . .'

Constance interrupted, 'No, I mean the beginning of our love relationship, not the start of friendship-something which was turning into more during most part of your study at Cackle's.'

'I want to eat; do you?' The lass asked.

'Breakfast would be very well right now.'

I'll go to my room to be ready. See you soon at the kitchen. Please, love, hurry. We have big plans for today.

'I'll be ready very soon. When we were flying last time, we discovered a territory not very far from Cackle's, so we'll go farther today.'

Considering the fact Imogen was an athlete, she was ready in about ten minutes, but considering Constance could transport herself from one place to another in a few moments, the witches came to the kitchen almost simultaneously.

'You're quickly.'

'You too, my amazing athlete.'

'I'm looking very much to our flying.'

The teachers decided to cook something quick. Upcoming events were very good, and they didn't want the flying to start later than it can.

'We'll be much farther than last time, so it's more necessarily to take food. In my opinion and according to witch's code, magic food is a last variant.'

Food didn't take much time.

'I suppose we're ready.'

'I can't wait to be in the sky again.'

'So do I.' Constance agreed when the teachers left the kitchen.

In about fifteen minutes the witches were in the sky.

For the flying to be careful, Imogen and Constance almost didn't talk to each other. They had enough time to think.

'Other teachers come back very soon. We'll have some duties, but everything will be almost the same. It will be.' Constance thought trying to reassure herself. Really, she mustn't have worry. 'Constant vigilance' will be on, and when it will be time after lights off and later when the other teachers will go to their rooms, the witches can do anything they'll want.

Imogen's thoughts were similar, but they were positive. Of course, there will be nothing which not let them to be together every late evening.

The witches were flying closely to each other. It was a wonderful feeling— being in the sky with a beloved person.

Of course, they were flying not to observe a beautiful landscape, but it was a very good addition.

They had no destination; they were absolutely free on this day. They were free together. This fact made both withes very happy.

'It doesn't matter what will happen to us. We'll be together— today, tomorrow, always.' Imogen thought.

The teachers took a rest in the middle of their travel. Before continue the flying, they wanted to eat.

'That first building was amazing.'

'What do you say about last one? I think it's much better.' Imogen asked.

'That one too, but for me, first one is more beautiful.'

'Last building we'll see today will be our favourite.'

'How you can be so sure?'

'I though you like the castle of Cackle's Academy.'

'This last! Of course, no matter how disagree we are or shall be, we have the same opinion about the castle of Cackle's Academy.'

The rest of the travel was as good as first part.

The witches almost have flown to Cackle's when they have seen Amelia who was waving to them from the ground.

'Idgie, keep a straight face.' Constance warned her girlfriend. Although they were far from the Headmistress, it was said quietly. 'Constant vigilance' was on already.

'I know what you mean, but it won't be a straight face. We're not straight.' It was said quietly too.

When the witches had reached the land, they came to the Headmistress.

'Hello, Miss Cackle,' two teachers said almost simultaneously. It did not go unnoticed.

'Hello to you both,' Amelia replied, 'I suppose you have had a good time. Constance, as I said at the end of the holidays, "Imogen will need your help at first". . .'

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill thought about 'constant vigilance' at once, so the Potions teacher replied, 'Yes, Amelia, I have taught Imogen from time to time, so she prepared to first lessons very well. Actually, she was a wonderful pupil. Imogen loves Flying and Physical Education very much.' The potions mistress said proudly, knowing that Mother of Cackle's Academy will not realise feelings which were beside of pride. Constance restrained herself from calling her beloved witch "Idgie" in front of the Headmistress. It would have been a strong reason to think that here's something more than a simply friendship.

'Thank you, my dear; although Miss Cackle knows it very well.' Imogen thought, trying not smiling.

Amelia Cackle was very glad to see two of her teachers. It was good that they were happy after flying. Alas, nor Imogen nor Constance thought so. They would prefer came back to the castle where nobody waits them. Of course, two younger teachers didn't show their real feelings. They didn't going to lie, so they thought about what happened today outside, and smiled to the Headmistress.

'How was your flying?' Amelia Cackle asked when three witches were in the staff room.

'Thank you, Miss Cackle, it was wonderfully.' Imogen replied.

'I didn't doubt.' The Spells teacher commented. 'Thank you, Constance; I really appreciate your help.'

'Never mind, we have private lessons during almost all time of Imogen's study at the Academy. We worked together very well. It was pleasure not to be alone during holidays and do something we both like. We studied more than only to be ready to a school year.'

'Ah, Potions, of course.'

'For example, Potions.'

Amelia guessed what this "for example" meant. 'Spells too, I suppose?'

'Sorry, I . . .' Constance started to apologise, but was interrupted.

'Don't be sorry, dear. I don't brag; I'm very good at Spells. It doesn't matter. You're very good at Spells too. Having a teacher who is a friend also is better than have a kind teachers just, even if these two people know the subject equally good.'

'If only you know how concretely it's better.' Imogen thought, not going to share her thoughts with Amelia.

'I came back at about noon. I didn't think you decided to fly today. I went for a walk, but when I came back and found out you weren't here, I decided to wait you outside.'

'I suggested it Imogen. We must do as much as we can until we can.' These words almost completely consisted from subtext.

'"Constant vigilance" is on.' Imogen said a few times inwardly. She knew it was not only subtext, but she also knew she mustn't show it. Constance teased her. 'All right, wait until we appear in the room of one of us. It will be much more than teasing back.'

For the first time during holidays, Imogen and Constance were not alone during dinner.

One and a half an hour later, Amelia said she woke up early today and going to bed. It was wonderful for every habitant of the castle.

'I'll go to bed too, probably.' Imogen said.

'It would be good,' Constance agreed.

'If only you knew what's on my mind, you wouldn't have been agreed so strongly.'

As soon as Miss Cackle left the staff room, Imogen whispered, 'My room in five minutes.' She said nothing more before followed Amelia to go to the teachers' part of the castle.

Exactly five minutes later, Constance entered Imogen's room. She cast silencing spell on the door and walls and asked, 'You waited me, love?'

If the dark-haired witch looked at Imogen before she asked, it would be hard to say something.

'Don't you want to look at me at first?'

Constance turned and looked at her girlfriend. She wanted to come to Imogen at this moment, but her legs weren't agreed. Imogen was dressed, but she looked more indecent than if she was naked.

If you've stuck to the floor, I think you must try to come to me anyway, or you miss a lot.'

Finally, Constance came to the bed. 'You're a Goddess of seduction, do you know?'

'It's more than I expected, but doesn't it a good reply to your teasing? You said, "We must do as much as we can until we can." If Miss Cackle wasn't there, I'd show you what "as much" means. I'm going to do it right now. At this time, however, here won't be any undress foreplay. I want you, and I want you to be naked right now.' Imogen used a spell to undress Constance. She was left in pants only. 'No, you won't do the same to me.' The lass knew what was going to happen. I'll put clothes off by myself, but it will be later. It's another part of my reply to your wonderful teasing. Lay here.'

When Constance lay comfortably, Imogen said, 'I'll be disagreeing with your opinion of me being Goddess of Seduction until I prove it.'

'We'll see.'

Following acts were the best confirmation the P.E. teacher could give. Reaction to these acts could be interpreted as a confirmation to what the potions mistress said before.

'Oooh, if you wanted to prove I was right, you did it wonderful.'

'Thank you, I tried my best.'

'It's my turn to show what I'm capable of.'

'If you're going to show everything, Amelia will interrupt us, no doubts.'

'What do you mean? A spell is on, so she won't hear anything.'

'You have big plans, so it will take very many hours. Miss Cackle will be wonder where we are, and . . . will enter this room finally.'

'Maybe we should lock the door the way she won't enter?'

'If only you plan to be awake all night and most of morning.'

'I can try. Maybe I'll do something bolder than I let myself before?'

'I'll agree with anything more indecent you want to do to me.'

Imogen undressed. This process was so amazing that the dark-haired witch couldn't look away. 'Are you going to prove again that you're a Goddess of Seduction?'

'No, but I promised you it will be another reply to your teases.'

Of course, anything what Constance wanted to do didn't last whole night. Her acts were tender and wonderful. Imogen's responds made her question that maybe she's a bit of Goddess of Seduction too? Not like her girlfriend, of course, but a bit.

However, The Flying teacher dispel any doubts and even more. 'I don't think such a thing as two Goddess of something exists, so you are Goddess of Seduction. Thank you so much.'

'Thank _you_ for such words. I'm at your service, don't you remember?'

'I do love, I do very well.'

Amelia Cackle was sleeping in her room. Here in the castle weren't three witches just. Here was a witch and a couple— two lesbians, witches Imogen and Constance. Amelia was very glad for them to be so good friends. If she knew more, she would have been happy for them too— it doesn't matter. The Headmistress didn't know how it really was. "Constant vigilance" worked very well.


	11. New Hello

Every new day made a school year closer.

It was the morning of 28 of August. The other teachers had to be back on this day or next day maximum.

Both younger witches knew it, but they decided to pretend they will wake up not earlier nine A.M..

It didn't take long for Constance to wait until Imogen will awake too.

'Good morning. What time is it?'

'Good morning. Ten minutes past seven A.M. only. Let's pretend we won't wake up until two hours later. I can appear in my room without going in the corridor, so here won't be problems.'

'Two hours, yes?' Imogen smiled at her thoughts. 'Don't you think it's too much time?'

Constance decided to act as if she didn't hear last question.

'Yes, two hours. Well, if it won't be enough we'll finish in the evening.'

They didn't cast a spell, so the conversation was quiet.

The P.E. teacher couldn't believe what she had heard. Not enough? You mean we'll have an hour each and we'll need an extra time for something else?'

'I remember how we were unable to stop what we did to each other.'

'Yes, but . . . Oh, I've remembered; it was a few days ago. I was second and wanted to repay for what you did to me. It took a long time, but oh Hecate, we enjoyed it a lot.'

'It was about an hour and a half.' The potions mistress added. It doesn't matter it was a repay or something other. I liked it very much.

'You've said I have an hour.' Imogen looked at Constance, smiling. 'We can't lose our precious time; especially when I can't wait to show how strongly I love you.'

The black-haired witch knew what was about to happen, and she let her girlfriend to be first on this day. 'Earlier or later, Idgie will receive her portion of happiness.'

The lass put a spell, and she was ready to start.

She wanted to begin with teases, but she knew if it will be the start they will need to finish it in the evening definitely. It wasn't a good variant, so the blonde witch decided to start without such a long foreplay. She thought that two hours seem long, but it doesn't enough for some ideas. Foreplay can wait.

'Do you want to start with foreplay?' Imogen knew it wasn't a start, but it was a preparation for the evening.

'I'd like to.' Constance replied.

'Sorry, you were right. We haven't too much time for it to be a start, but we can do it in the evening.'

'In this case, we have something to look forward to.'

'Plus one to to-do list for today.'

'What's there else?'

'I'll show you now. Do you know how I'll start?'

'I suppose it will be like you started often.'

'It will be a bit better— it's partly closely to how I started last few times. I can't guarantee it will be better, but I hope. What I know, it will be a bit less indecent.'

'Don't tease me, Idgie. You can do what you want, but when your hour will be over, it will be my turn no matter what.'

Imogen changed position, then she spread Constance legs, but it was wider than ever. She received a happy sigh in reply. 'Let me sit normally and here will be much more.' The P.E. teacher was ready to continue. 'Love, I need you to be up a bit.'

It would be better ask to sit. This 'up a bit' was more indecent that if a spell made Constance naked. This look made Imogen speechless. A few moments later, however, she came back from her almost trance and undressed her amazing girlfriend.

'We haven't time for long undressing too.'

'In this case, we'll have time for something better. I'm naked already.'

'I haven't time to simply look at your wonderful body, alas.'

'Foreplay will wait.' The Flying teacher thought again to cheer herself up. It had a good effect— she smiled.

'Anticipation, yes?' The Potions teacher wanted to know the reason of the smile.

'Kind of.' It was true— the evening will come, but it was time for other things.

There was something new that brought diversity to their usual acts. Who knows, maybe it was last time when there in the castle was only Amelia except them?

Imogen was a honest person, so she glanced at the alarm clock near the bed from time to time to know when her hour is over. In spite of this, the lass wanted to finish like the time doesn't force her to stop, but it's her own decision.

'I loved what I did. Judging by your not very quiet responds, you did too, but I would give a lot to be in your boots right now.'

'It was wonderfully. Oooh . . . we have time for some things. You want this, all of this?'

'I wouldn't mind more, but I don't sure your imagination too good or even if it is, anything you can think about isn't short to fit into your hour.'

'I know what you mean really. Plus, did you forget what I did in the Potions Laboratory? You liked my imagination a lot. You want to challenge me; because you want this to happen. You know, your Constance is capable of many things.' The black-haired witch smiled.

'You won; you're right again. Of course, I remember, but what we did there happened away from a bed.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Are you ready?' It was asked in a half of a minute.

'Yes, as you see.' It was Imogen's time to smile.

Constance followed her girlfriend's example and glanced at the alarm clock; she repeated it a few times later too.

'You wanted to challenge my imagination? Needless to say, challenge accepted. I have something on my mind which you'll like a lot, but I'd want to ask you don't moan too much.'

'If it will be as wonderful as you have dropped a hint, I shan't be responsible for my reaction.'

'If I ask you to do me a favour, will you do it? I'd want to know how long you able to not respond at what I'll be doing to you.'

It's another way of tease?' Imogen smiled widely. 'In this case, I agree. I'll try my best.'

The lass tried to be silent as long as she could, but everything has the end. There was a moment when she couldn't resist any more— it was impossibly.

'I didn't think you'll be able to resist this long. Well done, Idgie.' Constance commented, not interrupting what she was doing so wonderfully. It was a bit a cruel order, especially considering the fact the responding was a pleasure for the potions mistress.

Like Imogen, Constance didn't let the time to force her to finish— she knew how to finish the way the end to be very closely to when the time will be over.

'I don't want to be a person who leaves at a very non-suitable moment, but we have to dress, and I have to disappear to be in my room.'

'I don't going to blame you. I'd better remind you that we'll have long pre-start in the evening.'

'I'll have to keep a straight face and try not to think about it. It won't be easy. I should blame you for teasing me at such an inappropriate moment, but I can't. I love it.'

In a few minutes, the witch were dressed, and nobody would say something have happened between them.

'Goodbye, love.'

'See you in the kitchen soon.'

Constance Hardbroom disappeared. In a few moments, she was in her room.

In a bit over a half an hour, two younger witches were eating breakfast. They discovered Amelia hadn't eaten yet. The Headmistress joined the teachers later— they had finished eating almost.

It was the undeniable fact that Imogen and Constance were very close for each other. Amelia . . . somebody like a distant relative or a very good friend, at least.

XXX

After noon, the other teachers came back to the Academy.

'It will be even more "not like before", but it's not a school year still.' Imogen thought.

'We'll have our reward anyway. The late evening will come every day.' Constance tried to think positively and succeeded. 'I'd never thought I shall be ever so happy to have holidays. Well, it's not about me only. I never thought it won't be I, but we and we shall be so happy. Of course, I thought how it would be to have a girlfriend, but I could never think mine will be so wonderful.' The black-haired witch smiled.

'Why are you so happy?' Imogen asked knowing no matter which answer will be, 'constant vigilance' is on.

'I'm very happy; because I have such a wonderful best friend.' They both know what this 'best friend' means.

'I'm so happy too.' The lass come to her girlfriend very closely and whispered, 'I'll show it you again after everybody will be in their rooms in the evening.'

'Mutually.'

'Undoubtedly.'

'Imogen, Amelia said you'll be a new P.E. and Flying teacher. Congratulations. In this case, you can call me Davina.' Miss Bat said as soon as she had known the news.

'Thanks, Davina. I'm very happy to be back at Cackle's Academy.'

'I'm also very glad you and Constance are good friends.' As soon as the Chanting teacher said this, the black-haired witch appeared near Imogen. Of course, Miss Batty didn't expect such an accidental appearance, and was a bit shocked. The P.E. teacher didn't even shuddered; she knew if somebody talks about Constance, she most likely to appear there. The fact itself was difficult to explain, but Imogen was happy, although she didn't know what her girlfriend will do.

'Thank you, Davina.' It was said honestly. 'Why not? She won't understand anything.' The Potions teacher said to herself. She looked at Imogen and smiled. The lass smiled back.

'What has happened?' Davina often acted the way she might change her surname Bat to Batty, but she had never seen this.

'I have a best friend.' Constance said like it was something usual for her. Of course, there was subtext. She meant, 'I have you. You're mine and I'm yours.'

'Yes, I have a best friend.' Imogen agreed. Needless to say, her words had exactly the same subtext.

When Davina left the staff room, Imogen turned to Constance and whispered. 'You're mine and I'm yours. It's what I meant.'

'The same, love, all of this. I love being yours.'

'So do I.'

Later, Amelia suggested Imogen to call her by first name too. It was accepted.

XXX

Amelia talked to Imogen about a new school year. 'Imogen, as a new teacher, you'll need to say a short speech in front of the pupils.'

'All right, Amelia, I'll be ready.'

A few minutes later, the Flying teacher was sharing the news.

'Here can be only one advice— say what you feel. You'll do the best, Idgie.'

'A logician wants me to talk about feelings? I hardly believe you would have said the same when it was my first and second terms.'

'Spending with you a lot of free time during your study changed me a lot. When we're together, here's only one logical thought. We were meant for each other; being with you is the best decision I've made ever. My intuition helped me a lot in the past.'

'Here are many other thoughts.'

'Yes, all of them are emotional; I suppose you know it.'

'Well, my impact didn't go unnoticed.'

'You made me very happy.'

'I can't say my life was unhappy before, but being with you can't be compared with anything what happened in the past. If it wasn't you, I would have never been so happy.'

'Holidays are wonderful, but a school year will be very soon. No matter what it will bring, our rooms will wait us.'

'Today too.'

This conversation happened outside, so the witches might not worry about somebody will hear them accidentally.

'If only they knew . . .'

'I suppose they would have been glad for us.' Imogen replied.

'We're glad for us, and it's enough.'

'It's more than enough. Nobody knows, but I think at least Amelia knows or supposes who we really are. I mean not who we're for each other but who's each of us.'

'What made you think so?'

'When I talked to classmates, I had never mentioned a man except dad. There's something here, yes?'

'Ah, it was the same with me when I was a pupil, unless I didn't want to talk about father. Alas, I'm not so lucky like you.'

'It doesn't matter already.'

'Do you know what makes me happy?'

'What?'

'Your words. He doesn't matter.'

XXX

Half of the day the teachers dedicated to preparation of the girls' rooms for a new school year. Of course, such amount of the day wasn't enough, so the rest was left for next day.

After dinner, everybody could do what they wanted.

Finally, the teachers started to leave the staff room. Soon there were only Imogen and Constance.

'It's our time now.' The potions mistress couldn't wait this time to come, and it happened eventually.

'I'd want to repeat a preparation I did a few days ago. Go to your room. Whenever you'll come there I'll be ready; because I'll appear there in a few moments. With these words, the black-haired witch disappeared.'

'Everybody's in their room.' Imogen whispered to Constance when she entered her room and approached to her girlfriend.

'"Constant vigilance" is first.' Constance whispered.

Not saying a word in reply, the lass put a spell.

'A short preparation has done. Here's no need to whisper.' The Flying teacher said by normal voice. She looked the potions mistress from head to toe.

It promised a lot, but it teased very much too. Constance looked at Imogen the same way in reply, trying it to tease even more. It might not be better than Imogen's version, but it had a very good reaction.

'If you want to undress me at this very moment, you'd better do it by hands.'

'It was my reply just. Could I give you some hints about what I'm going to do to you in a few minutes?'

'If only it will tease me a lot.'

'I didn't plan "a lot", but if you're asking me, I'll do it the best way. It means you don't want a competition.'

'Why not? When it will be my turn I'll try my best if you don't mind.'

'We love teases, but there were times when we didn't want it. We want it very much today.'

'Keep in mind, here has no limit, so I can use my turn fully.'

'A few suitable words can worth an hour of non-suitable conversation.' Constance said.

Both participants of teases competition did a lot. They didn't want to be a winner; it wasn't matter. A goal of each of them was to make her beloved one almost drooling, imagining what will happen soon.

It was amazing to be teased, but seeing a reaction to own teasing was even more amazing.

'I forget to say what I want to do in the end.'

'I don't want to know and don't going to share how I'll finish. I don't know exactly. The fact than I don't know how it will be, teases me a lot, so it's very good too.'

'It makes sense. Who of us will be first?'

'You said in the staff room "I'll be ready", but you didn't say for what.'

'You were first in the morning, so it must be my turn to be first.'

'Very well, but don't forget that foreplay will have teases.'

'Didn't it was what I was talking to you about?'

'I wanted to be sure.'

'You'll be very sure. You'll ask me to not tease so much probably. It will be not words only; it will be caresses mainly.'

'It's wonderful. I do remember how you did it to me once.'

'Yes, but you asked me to stop eventually. You wanted normal caresses and not only caresses.' Constance chuckled.

'Not at this time. Maybe, I'll ask you for more.'

'More? It would be good, but reality can be very different.'

'We shan't know until you start.'

'You should lay down comfortably for this.'

'No, we should change not looking at each other. We can't lay in the bed in clothes we're in now.'

The witches changed.

In a minute, Constance started her wonderful foreplay.

As Imogen promised, she didn't ask to stop. When it was almost finish, it would be good not to ask for more; because apart from wish of continuation, the lass willed to have a proper start.

'More.'

'It would be cruel of me to continue.'

'Please.'

'Well, if you insist . . .'

However, when it was a real start finally, Imogen sighted with relief.

'Sorry, I didn't want you to feel bad.'

'It's good.' The lass denied. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. It's my duty to make you happy. 'I want to have long foreplay with teases too. I want to be in your boots during some time.'

Of course, teases are good, but following acts were much better.

Imogen's reaction was better proof than anything else.

There was a lot of caresses and also some lickings and squeezes. Less they did care about their acts to be decent.

'Well, how about you? What you can do to me?'

'I can't resist you.'

'You mustn't. You can do what you want. You know how strongly I want it.'

'Previous days are the best reply to your question.'

After this, the witches shared a wonderful kiss.

'It's part of your answer.' Constance said, smiling. 'It's time to begin.'

They had foreplay once, but that time it wasn't so wonderfully.

The Potions teacher didn't know why, it amazed her, but she wanted continuation of foreplay more than an actual start. Later she shared her thoughts.

'More please.' Here was no need to add something. Voice's intonation was the best proof.

Like Imogen, Constance was very glad when it was the real start finally.

'You asked me to continue, so don't complain now.'

'I don't. . . I like . . . this happened . . . finally.' Imogen knew very well why it was a problem talk normally. Caresses mixed with undressing don't contribute ability to talk normally.

A real start last very long. It wasn't a start already and not a middle part even, but the witches didn't care. Really, there wasn't 'middle part'; because nobody knew when the end will be.

'It's hard to explain, but anything you do to me is amazing. That's why I wanted foreplay to be continued.'

'You did the same to me. It's because we feel comfortable with each other, we know what each of us want. Our guesses are right every time. It's another important explanation too. This is why, love.'

'Yes, love, this is the answer.'

It was happiness for both witches, something that was only their and didn't belong to anybody else.


	12. The New Teacher

'Only a few days left.' This thought stuck into Imogen and Constance's heads. For the Potions teacher, there was pride. 'My Idgie will be a teacher very soon.' For the lass, there was anticipation. She wanted to show what she capable of. Of course, Imogen knew, the other teachers and Constance especially, believe in her, but it was desire to prove to herself.

'Mixed feelings, love?' Constance asked her girlfriend.

'Yes, you know me very well. I shall do it.'

'You'll do anything you'll want ever.'

'I don't know about anything, but in this case I'll do it whatever it takes.'

The witches had time to go outside again. They couldn't miss the opportunity. It was a perfect possibility to talk about anything they wanted to. It wasn't matter if somebody will hear something. All the people are strangers. None of the other teachers could hear anything.

'Your speech in front of the pupils will be wonderful.'

'I can't say so in advance, but we'll see.'

'You were afraid of failure many times, but everything was very good each time.'

'It's not a teacher and her pupil, or a former teacher and her former pupil. It will be two teachers very soon.'

'Yes, but we'll be a former teacher and a former pupil anyway. No bans could force us to hide our feeling to each other.'

'This turned into much more.'

'I love teasing and a teaser, but please, don't tease me. We need to wait many hours.'

'Wait the late evening when the teachers will be in their rooms. There will be very many proofs.'

Imogen decided to tease her girlfriend too. 'Just imagine what I'll do there. It will be my room today.'

'Yes, we can change a room again. It will be my turn to be a guest.'

'I'll be treating my guest very well.'

'Give me a hint, please.'

Imogen looked Constance from head to toe seductively. 'A summary approximately; a bit of.'

'Please, don't tease me.'

'Anyway, it's a draw. There will be another draw in the late evening.'

'In that case it's a draw every time. Even if each of us thinks her acts weren't as wonderful as what she received, it doesn't matter. The only thing which matter is how much we enjoy receiving whatever each of us want to do.'

'I adore it since the very first moment which took place in the Laboratory.' Imogen didn't say 'Potions Laboratory'. The both knew very well what these words meant, but she didn't want to draw anybody's attention.

'Second time in the Laboratory will be better.'

'Oh, it was, and I don't even say about other times.'

'We'll repeat it at home when winter holidays come.' Constance thought, but said nothing. She didn't want to tease her girlfriend more. It would have been dishonestly.

'The witches needed to wait long time until they will be able to turn their thoughts into acts. However, they were together and this was good too, although something more would have been better.'

If you want something to happen quicker, it seems that time goes by very slowly, but when you need more time, it flies like it's a fast train. In Imogen and Constance's case it was neither. Any of their attempts to bring the late evening close failed.

Eventually, Imogen entered her room and closed the door. A few minutes later, Constance appeared there. The silencing spell had been cast already.

'Everything will be good as long as we have each other.' The Flying teacher didn't know what made her sad and caused this thought.

'It will be always. I love you so, so, so much.' Constance approached to Imogen very closely; she was looking into green eyes of her beloved witch. Actions say louder than words, and she wanted to prove it again. The Potions teacher kissed Imogen on the lips tenderly. It was a perfect addition. The lass respond to the kiss. There wasn't a lot of passion; it was a way to say again 'I'm yours forever.'

'I love you so, so, so much too.'

'I confessed my love to you not to say some day, "it's over". It will never be over until the very end.'

'Holidays haven't finished still. I'd want to take advantage of it.'

'It's late evening, and the spell is on. I don't see a difference with what will be during a school year.'

'At first, however, I want to change and lay in the bed.'

'It would be better if we don't stare at each other. I'd want to be with you in the bed finally.'

These words motivated Imogen a lot. A minute later, she stood, dressed in pyjamas, smiling. 'A guest lays first.'

There was nothing unusual or interesting in the way Constance did lay in the bed. What she did after to invite the room's owner in her own bed was much more interestingly.

'Neither of us have had "lights off" duty like none of the rest of the teachers. I remember very well how you felt yourself when "lights off" was your duty of the day. Our floor was your last; because we were your class and you were our form mistress. I couldn't resist looking out of the room to see you, after our confession especially. I was looking out and was saying quietly, "Good night, Miss Hardbroom". You replied, "Good night, Imogen." You were saying it by tired voice every time, but you were saying it very kind.'

'You were my special pupil. After our confession, there wasn't only kindness in my voice. I hope you realised it.'

'I did. I suppose I shan't be wrong if I'll say you meant "Good night, love"; because it seemed so.'

'You won't. It was what I meant. I slept well because of your words.'

'I'm very glad to hear this. You didn't have this duty today, so you don't tired, am I right?'

'Yes, and you want me to take advantage of free time?'

'I wanted to be sure whether you can enjoy what I want to do to you or not.'

'What it will be?'

'I'm not going to share my secrets.'

'I'll do something to you later. I want to show again how strongly I love you.'

'Do you mean the kiss wasn't enough?'

'No, it was only a non-verbal way to say again "I'm yours forever".'

'What it will be?' Imogen repeated Constance's words.

'It will be whatever you'll want, just ask.'

'In this case, I'll ask you if I'll want something or more of something.'

'I'm at your service.'

'Mmm, you can ask me to do anything you'll want too.'

'I can't miss such a wonderful suggestion.'

'You mustn't. It's a pleasure for me. You're first to ask. By the way, we have only one day before a new school year.'

'Please, Idgie, don't remind me this. I want to spend the evening without any thoughts about the end of holidays.'

'If somebody heard you, she wouldn't have believed what she heard.'

'I don't care. You must enjoy being with Constance in which I turned because of you.' The black-haired witch smiled, making an addition to her words.

'I adore being with you.'

'You're reading my mind.'

'Yeah, I do, but without magic.'

'You wanted to take advantage of holidays. Plus, it's time to share you secrets.'

'In general, it will be as you said, "I want to show again how strongly I love you.".'

'Details are much more interestingly. I don't even say that I have a nightgown on still which I mustn't.'

Every touch, move, everything what Imogen was doing was wonderful for both of them.

Neither of the witches thought that it's last day when a school year won't be tomorrow. Reality was more important.

'I've had many proofs of your love.'

Imogen stopped, looking up intensely at her girlfriend. 'I have more proofs, my dearest. I don't want to stop so quickly. Don't you want something else? By the way, you haven't asked what you would want. Maybe, you want me to repeat something?'

'Oh, I'd like to. Not repeat, but . . .' Constance said what she wanted.

'It's what I was going to do. We didn't read each other's minds; we thought about the same.'

'I love it very much.'

'So do I. It's great.'

'. . . You didn't want to continue, but this addition was wonderful. Your reaction didn't let me to doubt.'

'I was wrong. Anyway, it was my suggestion too.'

'Are _you_ going to share what you'll do?'

'You'll be _very_ glad.'

'I'll be very happy as every time.'

'I love you very much, and I'll show how strongly my love is in a few moments.'

'Relax, love.'

'Does it have a reason?'

'Of course; it will help you fully enjoy everything I'll do to you.'

'I love that you started with teases.'

'Oh, did I?' It was not matter whether it was said on purpose to turn the words into flirt or Constance didn't realise it really.

Imogen regarded it as flirt and decided to reply this way. 'Teases mixed with flirt are great,' she thought. 'Probably, but I think your thoughts went in more desirable way which explains why you answered so.'

'Which this direction concretely?' The black-haired witch asked and leaned over her girlfriend very low, so their bodies could touch each other almost. 'Somebody's wearing something she should get rid of.'

'It's your duty. I can bet anything, you willed to do it during many hours.'

'The time has come finally.'

'I have thought just, can you repeat what you do to me yesterday?'

'Yesterday's morning was wonderful.'

'Oh, it was, but I meant the evening. Nobody needs to awake now.'

'Oooh. . .' Constance put her hands firmly on the bed at the both sides of Imogen, so this position won't let her to fall. It was necessarily; because her thoughts didn't help to keep a balance. '. . . The whole thing was amazing in every way.'

It wasn't matter whether it was a repetition or not. If something is too good, what can force not do it again?

Of course, Imogen remembered what she was feeling last evening and was ready for what was going to happen. In spite of this, the feeling was a bit different; it seemed like this happened for the first time. The lass liked everything very strongly. As every time, her responds were the best proof for Constance.

'You thought I or one of us shall/will say one day, "it's over" to stop being with you, to stop enjoy our bed activities. It's impossibly, love. We'll be together until the very end.'

'I adored what you did to me. You proved I was wrong. The kiss was enough proof too, but this gave me happiness nobody can give me except you.'

'This is mutually too.'

'I'm glad to hear this.'

'Our similarities make us happy. However, I'd like to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day and if we want to have morning together . . .'

'Consider I've slept.'

It took a few minutes only for the withes to fall asleep. Normally, they, and Constance especially, might have some problems with falling asleep quickly. Whether it was because they needed to sleep but weren't tired, or because of some sort of thoughts— it wasn't matter. Since they started to share a bed, this problem disappeared. It was even quicker on this day. A thought of missing morning activities wasn't desirable, so they fell asleep very quickly.

'. . . Of course, it happened.' Constance looked at the alarm clock. It was twenty minutes past eight only. 'We awoke early enough to have what we've had.'

'When moral hungry satisfied in the morning, it gives energy and makes you happy for the whole day, although not being together all the time is not good.'

'Even if we'll not be as closely as we'll want, we'll never be apart.'

'It makes me very happy.'

Most of the day was spent by last preparations for a new school year.

However, nothing prevented Imogen and Constance from having their usual evening activities. They almost not hoped to have morning together, so they had to take probably last possibility before the evening of first of September will come.

XXX

It was first day of a new school year at Cackle's Academy for Witches.

This experience was new for Imogen— she been among the pupils always, but she never met them. It was differently this year. The new teacher liked to see how pupils arrive to the Academy. Most of them looked sad— they would prefer to stay at home, although a few of them looked happy. Imogen thought about herself. She looked happily too even on her first day; because she liked to study and couldn't wait to study magic at Cackle's Academy. Next years there was another reason too— the girl willed to see her beloved 'form mother' Miss Constance Hardbroom.

Soon, the girls sat in the Great Hall, and the Headmistress could start her greeting speech. The witch introduced herself and the other teachers, but she didn't say anything about Miss Drill. Then Miss Cackle said kind words to make the pupils feel themselves a bit better.

Miss Hardbroom spoke next. Her speech wasn't full of kind words like previous one, but all the second year pupils and older couldn't believe what they heard. There were a few differences between any last year's speech and this day's one.

There in Great Hall only two people knew very well why it happened. It was their secret they didn't want to share. Well, if somebody will realise something, they won't deny it. 'Yes, we're friends.' Well, the Headmistress and Miss Davina Bat knew about friendship, but nothing more.

'. . . Also I need to make announcement about some changes among the teachers. Miss Brown who taught Flying lessons and Physical Education retired and since now we have another teacher who will teach you these subjects. Miss Imogen Drill was a pupil of Cackle's Academy and graduated from Weirdsister College recently. She has straight A's in both of her diplomas, so Miss Drill is very welcome to be part of Cackle's teachers. Now, Miss Drill will welcome you.

'I'm very glad to see you all here on first day of new term. Coming back to our dear Cackle's Academy to be a teacher here was one the best decision of my life. I wish you all good term and good grades.'

'Thank you, Miss Drill,' Miss Cackle said looking at the girls; some of them were smiling.

Normally, Miss Hardbroom would have said the pupils to behave themselves as they have to. It's a teachers-pupils meeting on first day of new term, but not a fun fair or their free time from lessons, at least. The Deputy Headmistress left no comment. The only thing she tried to do was what nobody who knew the witch before could imagine. The strictest teacher, the witch Constance Hardbroom was trying not smiling. 'I cannot blame the girls. I was a teacher then, not a pupil, but it was what you did to me eventually, my dearest Idgie.'

People say that first impression is the very important thing. Alas, it can be absolutely wrong in some cases; because circumstances may be not very favourable. However, some people tend to draw conclusions at once and it hard for them to change their behaviour, in case if they decided or forced to have something in common with those who made bad first impression. On the other hand, a good first impression may mean nothing too. Maybe a person pretends to be somebody to be accepted somewhere, although he or she is a bad person really. Just give time, at least a bit, and it will help to decide, at some cases at least.

Imogen Drill made a wonderful first impression, and there was no reason to deny the obvious thing. Pupils had not waited to draw their final conclusion. She will be a good teacher, any of her now colleagues can assure any girl. They knew it's true, even if Miss Drill spend many time with Miss Hardbroom who was her form mistress and taught her many things in free time. Yes, she will be a good teacher— strict but kind, the one who loves her subjects and know them very well.

Some of the girls smiled at Miss Drill; because pupils will like their new teacher, they already did. No matter what, she will be favourite teacher at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. The girls were happy and Imogen Drill was a reason of their good mood. Do you want to be a pupil smiling at Miss Drill? I would want to be this girl so much.

**It's the end of the fan-fiction. Of course, here will be different continuations of The Best Witch series in the future and different ID/H.B. fan-fictions. Most of them, however, will be based on original The Best Witch; because it's how I imagine the start of ID/H.B..**

**What do you think?**


End file.
